


New Beginnings

by LunaLovesYou143



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovesYou143/pseuds/LunaLovesYou143
Summary: Right after her graduation, Rose Vlaire finally was able to get away from everything. She packed up her bags and moved from Las Vegas to live with her cousin, Anthony Padilla. Even with this new beginning, her past can still haunt her.





	1. A Fresh Start

“Rose,” a voice whispers. “Wake up.” My eyes flutter open to see my cousin gently shaking me.

“Where are we?” I ask blinking to let my eyes adjust to the sudden light exposure.

“We just landed,” he tells me. “Welcome to LA.” I nod. We both get up as I pull the sleeves of my hoodie down. He grabs my backpack, handing it to me. I slip it on before following him out of the plane. We make our way to baggage claim and wait for our luggage.

“Hey Anthony,” I say. He turns to look at me. I pull him into a hug. “Thank you for getting me out of there.”

“No problem kiddo,” he says. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

“Hey, at least I’m out of there.” I pull back to see him smile.

After five minutes of searching, my luggage finally appears. Anthony kindly grabs it for me while we wait for his. We soon find his bag. He grabs it and we make our way to his car. Once we’re at his car, he proceeds to put it both our bags in the trunk while I get into the passenger seat. Anthony makes his way into the driver’s seat and starts the car.

“So, ready for a fresh start,” he asks as we pull out of the parking lot.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I murmur. I notice that we take a different exit than where we usually go for when I visit.

“Umm, where are we going?” I question.

“We’re making a really quick detour to the Smosh office,” he tells me. “I’m sorry, but we did have a shoot scheduled for today.”

“It’s fine,” I say. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here, and I could meet the Smosh Squad.”

“So you do watch our videos,” he teases.

“Hey, you’re my cousin. I have to support you,” I say. He chuckles. “Plus, Shayne is really cute!”

“Okay there will be no talk about anyone I work with being cute,” he says as he pulls into the parking lot.

“Hey, I’m legal. I can do what I want,” I laugh.

He rolls his eyes but laughs. “Anyways, you okay with having a sort of party thing tomorrow night as a welcome to your new home thing?” he asks.

“Fine by me,” I smile. “By the way, could you open the trunk so I could bring my bag with me?”

“One step ahead of you,” he tells me. “You could use my computer in the office.”

“Thanks,” I say. We get out of the car and walk into the office. I quickly make my way into the Smosh Games office to see Mari, Flitz, Wes, and Sohinki getting things set up. “Woah, what’s the occasion?”

They all turn their attention to me and immediately smile.

“When did you get here?” Mari asks coming up to give me a hug.

“Umm, I think my flight landed about 45 minutes ago,” I answer.

“Anthony didn’t say anything about you coming,” Sohinki says hugging me as Mari releases me.

“That’s because I wanted it to be a surprise,” Anthony says. “Nice to know that you remember your way around this office.”

“What can I say? I have a good memory for not being here since my summer before junior year,” I recall as Flitz and Wes give me a hug.

“Anyways, we’ll leave you guys to film,” Anthony says. “I’m taking Rose to see the Smosh Squad.” I wave to the Smosh Games people before following Anthony into another office. We walk into see three people there on their phones. I stay hidden behind him. “Hey guys! I’m back.”

“Hey Anthony,” a girl with blonde hair says. I recognize her as Courtney.

“When did you get back?” a cute guy with glasses, whom I recognize as Noah, asks.

“Umm, just this morning. Ian said something about script edits, so I came straight here,” he replies. I hear my stomach growl, causing Anthony to look at me. “Hungry?” I nod. I notice the two in the room are looking at me. I give them a small wave.

“Umm, Anthony, not to be rude or anything, but who’s this?” another guy, whom I recognize as Shayne, asks.

“Right, guys, this is my cousin Rose. Rose, this is Courtney, Noah, and Shayne,” Anthony introduces.

“Hi,” I say.

“Well nice to meet you,” Courtney says bringing me into a hug. I smile and hug her back. I turn towards Noah and Shanye, giving them each a hug. Before anything else could be said, Ian walks in.

“Hey Anthony,” he says. He then turns to me, giving me a hug. “Hey Rose.”

“Hey Ian,” we both say.

“Ready to work on the script edits?” Ian asks.

“Just give me one sec,” Anthony says. “Can one of you take my cousin to go eat?”

“Sure, we were planning on getting breakfast in a bit,” Courtney says.

“Thanks,” he says before turning towards me. He hands me a twenty. “If you have any extra money, buy me something too.”

“Will do Padilla,” I reply.

“See ya later Vlaire.” He then turns to leave with Ian. I turn towards the Smosh crew and stand there awkwardly.

“You do know you can take a seat,” Shayne comments. I nod and take a seat on one of the empty chairs.

“So you’re Anthony’s cousin?” Courtney asks. “The one that lives in Vegas?” I nod. “That makes a lot more sense now.”

“What does?” I question.

“Anthony had us film a shit ton before he left to go to Las Vegas. No one knew why he suddenly had to go. He just said something about his cousin,” she explains. “He’s still being cryptic about it.” I start to tense up as I remember the three months he stayed in Vegas. He left for a weekend for filming a few more things to make sure no one knew too much of the real reason why he was with me.

“So why did Anthony go to Vegas?” Shayne asks.

“It’s complicated,” I answer. Before they have a chance to say anything else, I change the subject. “Anyways, when do we leave for breakfast?”

“We’re just waiting for Olivia and Keith then we should be good,” Courtney answers. As if on cue, a girl and a guy both walk in.

“Hey guys,” they say not noticing my presence.

“Ready to go?” Olivia asks them.

“Yeah,” they say.

“Who’s driving?” I pipe up surprising the two who don’t know me. They give me a weird look, causing me to panic a bit. I end up making eye contact with Noah, who seems to notice my distress.

“Uhh hi,” Keith says. “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but who are you?”

“Guys, this is Rose, Anthony’s cousin,” Noah cuts in, coming to my side. “Anthony is working on last minute script edits, leaving her with us to take out to breakfast. She just got in from Chicago.” The two nod.

“I believe Shayne’s driving,” Olivia says.

“One other person has to drive though,” Shayne cuts in. “I don’t have enough room in my car.”

“I could drive,” Noah interjects. He then turns towards me. “Wanna ride in my car?”

“Sure,” I answer. He smiles.

“Alright, now that we have that settled, let’s go,” Keith says. We all head to the parking lot. I follow Noah to his car while the rest follow Shayne to his car. Noah opens the passenger door for me, letting me get in.

“You’re such a gentleman,” I comment.

“I try,” he chuckles. I giggle as he closes the door. He gets into the driver’s seat and checks his phone. “So Courtney texted me asking where do you want to go for breakfast?”

“I’m fine with anything,” I tell him.

“Wanna go to Ihop then?” he asks me.

“Sure,” I answer. He smiles, quickly texting his reply before turning on the ignition. He soon pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving.

“So, how old are you?” he asks me.

“I just turned 18,” I answer.

“That’s cool,” he says. “I turned 19 earlier this year.”

“How has it been being a legal adult? Is it as scary as people think it is?” I jokingly ask him.

“It’s been okay. I’m just glad that I haven’t had to deal with all of the high school drama,” he tells me.

“Well that’s good to know. I mean, I’m new to this whole adult thing since I just graduated high school,” I comment. He lets out a chuckle.

“Are you sure you’re related to Anthony? You seem so much cooler than he is,” he mentions, causing me to laugh. After ten more minutes of getting to know each other, we finally arrive to Ihop. Noah turns off the ignition and gets out. He hurries to my side, opening the door for me again. “My lady.”

“Why thank you kind sir,” I say taking the hand he’s holding out for me. We both laugh as we walk into the restaurant. He immediately spots them and grabs my hand, causing me to blush.

“What took you guys so long?” Courtney asks as we take a seat.

“You guys did leave before us,” Noah says. The waitress soon comes by to take everyone’s drinks. Once she leaves, Shayne turns towards me.

“So how old are you?” he asks.

“I just turned 18,” I answer.

“How long are you going to be here for?” Olivia asks.

“I’m actually moving in with Anthony,” I reply.

“So does that mean you’ll be hanging out at the office?” Noah questions. I nod. His smile gets bigger.

“We definitely need to hang out then,” Courtney states. I smile. Soon, everyone gets into their own conversation. I decide to turn my phone back on and check my message.

 **_From: Kai Tai  
_** _Hey! How’s my Rosey Posey doing?_

 **_To: Kai Tai  
_** _I’m fine! I just met the Smosh Squad._

 **_From: Kai Tai  
_** _That’s cool! It’s lonely without you being here._

 **_To: Kai Tai  
_** _You’re going to be here soon! Also, you still have Melody there._

 **_From: Kai Tai_  
** _That doesn’t change the fact that I miss you. Plus, I’m all alone right now! There’s no one to hang out with!_

 **_To: Kai Tai  
_** _Just write or read or something. Fucking listen to music like you normally do._

Once I send my reply, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to my left to see Noah.

“Who are you texting?” he asks me.

“Just a friend in Vegas,” I answer as I put my phone down. He nods. “Is there anything you need?”

“I honestly just want to get to know you more,” he says. Before I could say anything else, the waitress comes back to give us our drinks and take our orders. Everyone says their orders, leaving me last to go.

“I’ll just have the create your own combo with chocolate chip pancakes,” I quietly say.

“I’m sorry dear, but can you speak up,” she says. I blush and repeat my order a bit louder. She nods and walks away. Everyone goes back to their conversations.

“What do you want to know about me?” I ask him.

“Well how about we start with your interests,” he says. Before I could say anything, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to my right to see Shayne.

“Hi,” I say.

“Hi,” he replies.

“Is there anything you need?” I ask.

“When’s your birthday?” he questions.

“May 18,” I reply.

“Is it time to question Rose?” Keith asks.

“Sweet! Favorite thing to do?” Courtney questions.

“Umm, I write. I sing and dance a bit too,” I answer.

“You should sing something for us,” Olivia says.

“Maybe another time,” I say. After about ten minutes of asking me questions, our food finally arrives. Everyone digs in and continues to ask me questions.

“So why did you move here and live with Anthony?” Noah asks.

“Uhh, it’s complicated,” I answer hoping no one would press on the matter. He seems to sense how uncomfortable I am, so he changes the subject.

“Your hair looks really cool,” he mentions. “How long have you been dying it for?”

I let out a quick sigh of relief before I say, “Since I was in 8th grade. I used to just do blonde highlights before I decided to do other colors.”

“That’s cool,” he says. Everyone goes back to their conversations while Noah continues talking to me. “How close are you with Anthony?”

“He’s practically my older brother,” I answer. Before he could ask another question, my phone starts to ring. I look and notice it’s Kai. “I’m sorry, I need to take this.” He nods as I get up and step outside. “Hey.”

“Thank god you answered,” Kai says. “I’m fucking bored out of my mind.”

“Go hang out with someone then,” I tell him.

“But Melody is with Luke right now,” he says.

“Go hang out with someone else,” I comment.

“All of my other friends are busy,” he replies.

“Then fucking rub one out or something,” I jokingly suggest, causing him to laugh. “Seriously though, you’re going to have to find other things to do while I’m not there.”

He let's out a groan. “I’ll find something to do. I know you’re still probably with the Smosh Squad or something.”

“And you are correct.” He lets out a small laugh.

“Text me when you’re not busy,” he tells me.

“Alright. Bye Kai Tai,” I say.

“Bye Rosey Posey.” I hang up and head back inside to finish my food.

“Who was that?” Courtney asks me as I take a seat.

“Just a friend back in Vegas,” I answer. I eat the remaining food. When everyone finished their food, we quickly paid and left. I follow Noah to his car again, where he opens my door to let me in. “Why thank you kind sir.” He chuckles before closing my door and getting into the driver’s seat. We sit in silence for about five minutes before Noah decides to speak up.

“So, I know a bit about you,” he starts. “Is there anything you want to know about me?”

“Hmm, when’s your birthday?” I ask.

“February 14,” he answers. “I share a birthday with my brothers.”

“So you and your brothers share the same birthday?” I inquire. He nods. “That’s interesting.”

“Well it makes it easier for my parents,” he comments. I giggle.

“It also makes it even more interesting since it’s on Valentine’s Day,” I mention.

“Ehh, it’s not as good as people think it is,” he tells me. We sit in silence for another few minutes. “Do you want to play your music?”

“Are you sure?” I question.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He hands me the aux cord. I connect my phone and start playing Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. I smile and start singing along, forgetting that I’m with Noah.

 _There's a place off Ocean Avenue_  
_Where I used to sit and talk with you_  
_We were both 16 and it felt so right_  
_Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
_ _Staying up all night_

 _There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_  
_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_  
_We were both 18 and it felt so right_  
_Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
__Staying up all night_  

 _If I could find you now things would get better_  
_We could leave this town and run forever  
_ _Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

I start to smile as I remember all of the times Kai and I sang this song: the way we used to sing non-stop all of sophomore year. He tried to convince me to audition for the talent show with this song, but I was too afraid. After he suggested that we sing this song together, I was okay with it. As long as I had him by my side, singing in front of other people didn’t feel as frightening.

As the song ends, I notice Noah already has his car in a parking spot. I look at him to see him smiling at me.

“Was I singing?” I ask him. He nods, and his smile gets bigger. I blush and hide behind my hands.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he tells me as he gently brings my hands away from my face. “You’re amazing.”

I sarcastically laugh. “I sound like a dying mule,” I comment.

He laughs before looking at my serious face. “Oh, you’re not kidding.” I nod. “Rose, you have an amazing voice. You should show it off more often.” Before I could reply, he gets out of the car and quickly makes it to my side to open my door.

“Thank you,” I say.

“No problem,” he smiles. We make our way up to the Smosh office. I see that Anthony and Ian are talking to the rest of the crew. I smile and take this opportunity to jump onto his back. I take a running start and jump on his back. Anthony loses balance for a quick second before steadying his feet and holding me up.

“Hi Vlaire,” he says.

“How did you know it was me, Padilla?” I question as I rest my head on his right shoulder.

“You’re the only person who would do something like this to me,” he states as he gets a better grip on my legs so I don’t fall. “Anyways, what took you guys so long?”

“She was singing,” Noah answers. He gives me a questioning look.

“I’ll explain later,” I whisper into his ear. He nods and walks towards the couch. He sets me down before talking to the crew.

“Alright, so we’re going to start filming after lunch,” Ian starts. “First things first, we’re only filming a Game Bang for the Smosh Games channel. Also, don’t forget that we’re going to the camp site in two days. Make sure you’re prepared.  Once we’re done filming, we’ll explain how everything is going to work. Everyone got it?” Everyone nods understandingly.

“Alright, so we’re having a meeting about this tomorrow to make sure everyone knows what to bring and go over rules. We’ll also have our expert talk to you about it, aka my cousin because she’s the only one who’s been to a camp like this,” Anthony explains. I give him a _what the fuck_ look. “Anyways, you guys are good to go.” Everyone gets up and leaves the room.

“So when were you going to tell me about this?” I ask.

“When you got back from breakfast,” he answers. “So what was this of you singing?”

“I forgot that Noah was there, and Ocean Avenue was playing. You know I’ll always sing that song,” I say.

“You miss Kai, don’t you?” I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. “He’s going to be here soon along with Melody.”

“I know,” I sigh. “I mean, I’m going to a camp thing without them. It just feels weird.”

“You know, they can come with us when we go down to the campsite.”

“Really?” I ask.

“Yes, but you have to work,” he tells me. “You’re about to be a part of the Smosh Crew like we talked about.” I let out a squeal and give him a huge hug.

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!”

“They’re getting there a day or two later than us though,” he mentions. I nod and pull away from him with a huge smile. “I’m glad that you’re finally this happy.”

“Anyways, before we get into a sappy, tear-jerker moment, what’s the whole rooming situation and why are we going to camp?”

“I don’t know the room situation yet, and we’re going to camp for another Smosh Summer Games,” he answers. I nod as we finally decide to exit the room. I follow him into his office. He takes his laptop and hands it to me.

“Why are you handing it to me?” I question.

“I thought you wanted to use it. Plus, I’m going to use the computer to start editing the Smosh videos for the next few weeks.”

“I was actually thinking about walking around for a bit,” I say. “That okay?”

“Sure. Need to borrow earbuds?” I nod. He grabs a pair and tosses it to me. “Please stay within the building.”

“Okay.” I plug in the earphones into my phone and start playing my music. The first song that comes on is Misty by NateWantsToBattle. I smile and quietly sing to myself as I walk around.

 _Misty, you’re gonna miss me_  
_When I’m gone_  
_I’m gone forever_  
_Don’t tease_  
_My heart is freezing_  
_Cause you whipped up_  
_This icy weather_  
_I’m talking in my sleep_  
_This story won’t star me_  
_And you feel sheer cold to me_  
_But Misty you’re gonna miss me_  
_When I’m gone, gone forever  
_ _And I’ll never recover_

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I take out my earbud and turn around to see Shayne standing there.

“Hey Rose,” he greets.

“Hi,” I smile pausing my music.

“Do you mind if I walk with you?” he asks.

“Oh, no. Not at all,” I reply as I unplug my earbuds and put them away. He grins as we start walking back to the office.

“So how do you like it here so far?” he inquires.

“It’s nice. I think I could get used to living here,” I answer. “Didn’t you used to be on some Disney show?”

He chuckles and nods. “You recognized me from that?”

“Yeah,” I admit. “I used to love So Random. It’s funny to think you went from being a Disney actor to this.”

“Well, this is more my style anyways,” he tells me. I nod. “Anyways, do you think you’d want to be in one of these sketches one day?”

“Maybe,” I mention. “I’m definitely more of a writer.”

“Well maybe one day you’ll help Anthony and Ian write scripts,” he comments. I smile as we continue to walk down. “Anyways, I heard that you’re going with us to camp.”

“Well you heard correctly,” I say. “I miss doing this sort of thing.”

“Really?” he asks.

I nod. “It’s amazing. Looking up at the stars. Just laying back with no care in the world. It’s the most peaceful thing ever,” I explain. “I had a few school camping trips at one of the cabins at Mount Charleston. It was so beautiful. Not to mention the fact my friend and his family would take me with them whenever they went camping Utah or to their family farm type thing in Wisconsin.”

“You had a pretty interesting childhood,” he comments as we walk back into the office.

“I really did,” I smile. He sits down on the couch. I take the seat next to him and let out a yawn.

“Tired?” Anthony asks taking a seat next to me. I nod. “You could take a nap if you want to.”

“I’ll talk to you later then,” Shayne says. He gets up and walks out of the office.

“Do you still have the blanket?” I ask Anthony.

“Umm, it’s in the car,” he tells me. “Do you need it?” I nod. “I’ll run down and get it for you.”

“Thank you,” I smile. He nods and runs out of the office. I lie down on the couch and start texting Kai.

 **_To: Kai Tai  
_** _I’M BORED!! and tired._

I smile as I immediately get a reply.

 **_From: Kai Tai  
_** _So am I! Please tell me you’re home!_

 **_To: Kai Tai  
_** _Nope. Gotta wait for Anthony to be done at the office._

 **_From: Kai Tai  
_** _Wanna skype then?_

I look and notice Anthony’s laptop on the desk. I grab it and log into my user.

 **_To: Kai Tai  
_** _Sure! Be on in a minute._

I open Skype and log in. Once I log in, Kai starts calling me. I laugh and answer it.

“Hi,” I smile.

“Hey,” he says.

“You know, you seem eager to talk to me,” I tease.

“Hey, not my fault that you’re the only person I want to talk to,” he says. I let out a yawn. “Were you about to take a nap?”

“Yeah,” I say. “But I wanted to talk to you, and I’m waiting for Anthony to bring me a blanket.” He lets out a chuckle.

“Wanna fall asleep on Skype then?” he asks me. I nod.

“What time is it anyways?” I question.

“It is currently 10:30,” he answers. I look at the doorway to see Anthony walking in with a blanket.

“Here you go Vlaire,” he says handing me the blanket.

“Thank you,” I tell him.

He looks to the laptop before looking back at me. “Kai?” I nod. He smiles and takes a seat next to me. “Hey Kai,” he says.

“Hey Anthony,” he answers.

“Thanks for watching out for Rosie for the past 18 years,” he tells him.

“It’s no big deal,” he states. “I would protect her no matter what. I’m just glad that the scumbag can’t hurt her anymore.”

“Anyways, I gotta go edit videos, so I’ll let you two go back to doing whatever you guys do,” Anthony says.

“Bye Anthony,” Kai says.

“Bye Kai.” Once Anthony gets off the couch, I lie down and curl up underneath the blanket.

“You’re so cute and adorable when you do that,” he compliments.

“I am not adorable!” I deny. “I am a fucking badass!”

“Not when your voice gets higher and more childlike in pitch,” he laughs. I stick my tongue out and flip him off. He mimics my actions before laughing even more. “You’re such a child.”

“Well so are you,” I respond. We both laugh before I interrupt with a yawn.

“You really should get some sleep,” he yawns.

“So should you. I mean, we both barely got three hours of sleep,” I mention. He nods as he takes his laptop from his desk to his bed. He lies down and makes sure his face is in frame.

“Fall asleep on skype then?” I nod. “What do you want to listen to this time?”

“How about the only playlist we have,” I tease. He rolls his eyes but starts playing Oh Calamity by All Time Low.

“Sweet dreams Nintendo Fangirl.”

“Sweet dreams Nintendo Fanboy,” I say as my eyes start to get heavier. Soon, the darkness and tiredness consume my body as I fall asleep.


	2. Settling In

“Rose,” I hear a voice say. “Wake up.” My eyes flutter open, and I am immediately met with the image of Kai sleeping. I also notice that my glasses are right next to my laptop. I move my head to see Anthony right above me. I rub my eyes and sit up.

“What is it Anthony?” I ask.

“It’s about noon, and you need to eat,” he tells me.

“And you woke me up because?”

“Because you’re coming with me to get food.”

“Alright, give me a minute.” He nods and walks out of the room. I grab my phone and dial Kai’s number. I watch through Skype as Kai starts to stir away. He takes his phone and brings it to his face.

“Hello,” he mumbles.

“Bruh, wake up. We’re still on Skype,” I tell him. He groans and hangs up. He tosses his phone to the side and goes back to sleep. “Bitch! You did not just hang up on me!” He chuckles and sits up. He fixes his webcam to make sure he’s on screen before grabbing his glasses from his side table.

He puts them on and jokes, “You know, you woke me up from a really nice dream.”

“Well if I have to get up, then you do too.” He rolls his eyes. “Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me. I’m being forced to go with Anthony to get food.”

“Alright, well now that you mention it, I should probably get something to eat. Text me if you can get back on Skype.”

“Will do. Bye.”

“Bye.” I hang up the call and close the laptop. I pull my hair up in a ponytail before walking out of the office. I didn’t see Anthony immediately, so I start walking towards the elevators. Before I make it to the doors, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. I scream before laughing as the person spins me around. Once the person puts me down, I turn around to see Anthony.

“Seriously,” I say as I catch my breath.

“Yeah, I thought it’d be a good thing to make sure you wake up,” he smirks. I roll my eyes and smile. “Anyways, what are you in the mood to eat?”

“How about we go home and order a pizza?” I suggest.

“You really don’t wanna go out to eat, do you?” I shake my head. “Fine, I’ll go see if everyone else wants some too.”

“Oh, and we gotta get garlic knots too,” I remind him. He nods. We make our way to the Smosh Games office first.

“Yo! Rose and I are going to get pizza. Anyone want any?” he asks. A chorus of “yes” is heard. We then make our way into the other Smosh office to see if they want anything. Another chorus of “yes” rings within the office. “Alright, we’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“Bye,” I say as Anthony and I walk out of the office. We make our way to his car. “So, where else do you plan on going?”

“To the apartment so we can put the rest of your things into your room, and to Home Depot to get a copy of the keys.” I nod as he drives to the apartment. Once we arrive, we grab our luggage and haul them up to my new home. “You already know where to go,” he says as he unlocks the door. I immediately head to my new room and look around at all of the boxes.

“This is going to be a bitch to unpack,” I groan.

“Which is why we’re getting people from the Smosh office to help us,” he tells me. “Now come on, let’s go get your key copied.” I follow him back to the car. We drive to the nearest Home Depot to get my key copied. “Alright, now pick a design.” I smile and pick a Beauty and the Beast themed key.

“You should know by now that I love Disney.” He chuckles as he looks at the key I picked. “By the way, do I get to repaint my room.”

“Anything for you,” he smiles, “but just wait until we’re done at the offices."

“Okay.” He hands me my key to the apartment after he pays for it. “Now time for pizza and garlic knots.” Anthony laughs as I run to the car.

“You know, you’re still so fucking energetic.”

“That’s because I’m still young and a child!” We get into the car and make our way to the pizza place. “Can I just stay in the car?”

“Sure,” he replies. I smile as I take out my phone. Before I could start blasting my music, Melody calls me.

“Hi love,” I grin.

“Hey love,” she greets. “How’s California?”

“Oh, it’s great! Also, I heard the good news, you and Kai are coming to camp with us!”

“Dude, I’m so excited!” she exclaims. “It’s going to be like Camp Lee!”

“It’s probably going to be a lot better for you and Kai since I’m stuck working.”

“Actually, Kai and I are working too,” she mentions. “We get to work behind the cameras while you work in front of them.”

“Right, Anthony still hasn’t told me what I’m doing,” I tell her. I see Anthony walking out of the restaurant with our food. “Melody, I gotta go. Anthony is coming back with the food.”

“Alright, see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too.” I hang up and put my phone away. Anthony opens the car and sets the pizza down in my lap. “You probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“Hey, I am trusting you to not eat any of it until we get inside the office,” he says. “And just to be safe, I getting Ian to bring in the food while I carry you.”

“Now that seems a bit drastic, don’t ya think?”

“Knowing you, it isn’t,” he states.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” I agree. We soon pull up into the parking lot where Ian is waiting for us. As Anthony gets out of the car, I quickly grab one of the garlic knots I hand the food to Ian as I hop out of the car. I start munching on my stolen piece of food as we walk into the building.

“Dammit! I thought it would have worked!” Anthony says once he notices I’m eating it.

“What can I say?” I start, “I’m a sneaky little bitch.” The two of them laugh as we walk into the breakroom. We set down the pizza. Anthony leaves to go grab plates, and Ian goes to grab everyone. I open one of the boxes and start eating.

“Did you really start eating before everyone else got here?” Wes asks. I nod and grab a garlic knot.

“You really couldn’t wait until I got plates?” I shrug as I grab a plate out of Anthony’s hands. He laughs as he and Wes join me.

“I’ll be in your office.” He nods as I make my way to his office. As I’m walking, I bump into someone, causing my food to spill onto me before hitting the floor.

I look up to see Noah standing there with Courtney and Keith behind him. “I am so sorry,” he says as he picks up everything.

“It’s fine,” I tell him. “It gives me an excuse to go back for more garlic knots.” I walk with the four of them to the breakroom.

“Already back for more food,” Anthony jokes.

“Yeah, Noah bumped into me and spilled all of my food,” I tell him.

“Explains why there’s pizza sauce all over your shirt.” I nod and grab another plate full of food. “So I don’t have to be in the Game Bang. Do you just want to go home right now?” he asks me.

“Like right now or after we eat?” I question.

“Right now,” he says. “Or would you finish eating first.”

“I can eat in the car,” I answer. “So are we going to stop by Home Depot on the way home?"

“Yes, you can go grab the paints for your room.” I smile and skip out of the room. As I’m waiting for the elevator, I hear someone call my name. I turn around to see Noah.

“Hey,” I say.

“Hey,” he smiles. “So I’m apparently going to your apartment to help out.”

“Did Anthony tell you to?” I ask.

“No, I offered to help.”

“And so did I,” Shayne chimes in as he walks over to us.

“So I just grabbed another box of pizza and garlic knots because I know you way too well,” Anthony tells me as he walks over to us. The elevator finally dings, and we all get in and make our way down. “After filming, Lasercorn and Wes are going to help paint your room too.” I nod as we head to our cars.

“You guys might want to change into something different. We have a lot of painting to do,” I warn as I get into Anthony’s car.

“Okay, so the plan is to paint your room, unpack your clothes, and if we have time get your furniture. Otherwise, we’re getting and assembling all of your furniture tomorrow.” I nod as we walk into Home Depot yet again. “So what colors do we need?”

“Well, my walls are going to be gray for sure, and we need black and white paint for the word art and the tree I want to do.” Anthony nods and grabs the cans of paint we need.

***

“FINALLY!” Shayne exclaims as they finish painting my room.

“Easy for you to say. I still have the tree I have to paint,” I say as I flop onto the couch.

“Well it’s only 4, and we need to wait for the paint to dry,” Anthony says.

“So does that mean we can go to Ikea so I can get my furniture and fairy lights?” I ask.

“Yes, we can go get the furniture for your room.” I smile and quickly grab my shoes. “You’re way too excited about this.”

“Hey, I gotta get my Danisnotonfire bed sheets,” I joke as I wait for them by the door. “Wait, who’s actually going?”

“I’m up for an Ikea adventure,” Noah says.

“I am too,” Shayne chimes in.

“Sweet, that means I can stay here,” Anthony smiles. “I’ll give you the money though, and please only buy what you need.”

“Fine, I’ll get a chair for my desk, wall shelves, and a bookshelf,” I tell him.

“You can get a wardrobe or the drawer things if you want too,” he mentions. He hands me his card. “Now you already know my pin number, and please text me exactly what you’re going to buy.”

“Thanks, see ya later Padilla.”

“Bye Vlaire.” I walk of the apartment with Shayne and Noah behind me.

“Alright, so who’s driving?” I ask.

“Uh, I’ll drive,” Shayne says. I nod as we walk to his car. “So what’s the plan?”

“The plan is to go to Ikea then Target,” I tell him.

“Why are we going to Target?” Noah questions.

“Because I gotta be that housewife on my own since my best friend isn’t here,” I laugh. “There are a lot of things there I need to get for storage and stuff.” The two nod as we approach Shayne’s car. Noah gets into the passenger seat while I get into the back seat.

The drive to Ikea was filled with them getting to know me. As soon as we get into the parking lot, my phone rings. I look to see that Melody is trying to facetime me.

“Hey love,” I answer.

“Hi love,” she smiles. “What’s up?”

“I’m at Ikea with Noah and Shayne,” I tell her.

“You already replaced me and Kai!” she exclaims. I laugh as Kai takes the phone from her.

“Okay, I’ll let Melody finish being dramatic, but as we wait, can’t wait to see you in three days.”

“It’s going to be exciting!” I smile.

“DON’T GET YOUR TARGET SHIT WITHOUT ME!” I hear Melody yell. I laugh.

“If I don’t find a chair at Ikea, I’ll have to go to Target, but that’ll be the only thing I get,” I tell her. She laughs.

“Well we’ll let you go,” she says.

“Bye, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kai and Melody say.

***

“WE’RE BACK!” I call out. Anthony and Wes walk out of my room.

“What did you get?” Anthony asks.

“Just a bookshelf, some wall shelves, a desk lamp, a chair, a full length and a makeup mirror, some drawers, plastic baskets for storage, and fairy lights,” I tell him.

“That is a lot less than I thought you would get,” he comments.

“Wait until Melody gets here because we’re going to go for a Target run,” I mention. “Which reminds me, we need to unpack a bit right now so I can find my polaroid.”

“That’s in your luggage and not the boxes.” I nod and open my luggage. I immediately take it out. “Let me guess, we’re taking a polaroid together?”

“Of course,” I say turning around. “Can one of you take a picture of me and Anthony?”

“Sure,” Noah answers taking the camera from me. I smile and stand next to Anthony. Once Noah takes it, I grab my camera from him and watch the picture develop.

“This is going to be one of the first polaroids I put on my wall.”

“Well now start unpacking your clothes and things,” Anthony tells me. I groan. “Why are you groaning? We have to help you.”

“Because I really don’t want to do this.”

“Well we can’t leave the apartment a mess.”

“Can’t I just wait for Kai and Melody to get here to help me?” I ask.

“You at least have to unpack your clothes,” he sighs.

“Okay, but you have to get the drawers assembled tonight,” I remind him.

“I can stay and put it together,” Shayne chimes in.

“And I can help you unpack,” Noah adds in.

“Or I can just make sure my bags are packed and ready for camp before we do anything drastic.”

“I fucking hate how you’re good with reasoning with me,” Anthony groans. I smile and kiss his cheek. “Anyways, what do you want for dinner?”

“Is there a Raising Cane’s here?” I inquire.

“I don’t want to drive there right now,” he replies.

“Then postmates it,” I tell him.

“Fine, but you better start unpacking.” I smile and kiss his cheek again. “Thanks Padilla.”

“No problem.” I walk into my room and start opening one of my boxes. As I start taking out my clothes, Noah walks in.

“Hey,” I smile. “Whatcha need?”

“I said I would help you out, so just tell me what to do,” he tells me.

“Well you can help me put all of these shirts on hangers.” He nods and starts mimicking my actions. After about fifteen minutes, Shayne walks in.

“Okay, where do you want your drawers?” he asks.

“Right next to the closet door,” I tell him. He nods as he and Anthony bring it in. “Thank you so much!”

“No problem,” Anthony answers. “Anyways, I need to go to Ian’s to finalize everything for Smosh Summer Games. Shayne, Noah, you okay with staying here a bit longer?”

“Sure,” the two say.

“Thank you so much.” He turns to me and kisses my forehead. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Bye Padilla.”

“See ya in a bit Vlaire.” As Anthony walks out, I turn towards the two boys that were left with me.

“So, what now?” Noah questions.

“Well since I’m pretty much done with unpacking the things that need to be hung, I guess we can just hang out,” I tell them. They nod as we take a seat in the lounge: I somehow got stuck in the middle seat while Noah is on my left and Shayne is on my right. I turn on the TV and Xbox and immediately make my way onto Netflix. “What are you guys up for watching?”

“Anything,” the pair say. I shrug and put on Stuck in Love.

“Hope you guys are up for this rom-com/drama thing,” I mention, “because this is my favorite movie.”

Ten minutes into the movie, someone knocks at the door. Shayne gets up to answer it, and within a few minutes, he returns with my canes.

“CANES!” I exclaim as I take out one box. I open it and smile to see that it’s my order: a three finger combo with two pieces of Texas toast.

“So I’ve never really had Canes before,” Noah admits.

“I will say it’s not for everyone, but they sold this shit at my school every Tuesday, and there was always a long line for this,” I tell them. We continue watching as we eat our food. By the end of the movie, Anthony walks through the door.

“Thanks for staying with Rose,” Anthony says to Shayne and Noah.

“No problem,” the two say. They both give me a hug before leaving.

“So, it’s about 8:30. How about we have a Disney movie marathon and fall asleep in the living room,” he suggests.

“I’m down,” I smile.

***

I wake up screaming, causing Anthony to wake up.

“Rose, are you okay?” Anthony asks. I shake my head and cry as he pulls me into a hug. He starts humming a song I don’t recognize as he starts to rub my back. “It was only a nightmare. He can’t hurt you.” I start to calm down as he keeps reminding me it wasn’t reality. “I promise you that he can’t hurt you.” I keep focusing on his words as I start to steady my breathing. Once Anthony notices that I’ve calmed down, he gets up to get my water.

“Thank you,” I weakly smile.

“How long have the nightmares been going on for?”

“A few weeks,” I tell him. “I thought I was done with them.”

“We’ll talk about this more in the morning.” He pulls me to his chest and starts brushing my hair. “Just try and get some sleep.” I nod and close my eyes.


	3. Universal Studios Adventures

I feel someone shaking my shoulder. “Rose, wake up.” I open my eyes and see Anthony. “I made you breakfast.” I smile as he hands me a plate of French toast.

“What time is it?” I ask him.

“It’s about 7:15,” he answers. “You might want to eat a lot. I heard that the Smosh squad is planning to take you out.”

“Where would they take me to?” I question.

“I don’t know, how about Universal Studios so you can visit Harry Potter World.” I drop my fork on my plate and look at him wide eyed.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” He nods. I set my plate down and tackle Anthony in a hug.

“No need to thank me,” he laughs. “Noah suggested that you should tag along with them since he found out how much of a Harry Potter fan you were. I just gave him the money to buy your ticket.”

“When are they going and how am I getting there?”

“Noah’s coming to pick you up and bringing you there at 8:30, so eat up.” I nod and quickly finish eating. I put my plate in the sink and run to the shower. I take a quick fifteen minute shower before throwing on my clothes: my Gryffindor tank top and a pair of ripped shorts. I put my contacts on and brush my hair out. I walk into my room and start rummaging through my luggage for my makeup. As soon as I find it, I hear Anthony call out for me.

“Rose, Noah’s here.”

“I’ll be out in a sec,” I call back. I quickly do my eyeliner and mascara before grabbing my wallet, my polaroid camera, some extra film, and backup makeup. I put the items into my small backpack and put my phone into my back pocket. I throw it over my shoulder and grab the first snapback I can find before sprinting out of my room.

“You look like you’re ready for Harry Potter world,” Noah comments once he sees me. I smile and put on my converse.

“Thanks for letting me tag along.”

“It was no problem. I figured you would much rather go to this than sitting here and unpacking your things.”

“Okay, now Rose, here’s some money because I know you’re going to want to buy a robe and a wand,” Anthony starts as he hands some cash. “I also put some into your bank account, and in case it isn’t enough, just text me. Also, Noah, keep her in your sight at all times.”

“I will,” he replies. Anthony gives me a hug.

“Bye. Have fun. Don’t forget that your welcome party is tonight!” Noah and I walk out of the apartment.

As we walk to his car, Noah tells me, “So originally they wanted us to meet them at the office, but I thought that I could take you straight there so you can get there early and get some breakfast.”

“That’s amazing,” I smile, “and we’ll be able to get the secret word.” He gives me a questioning look. “The secret word is the word they give you to bypass the lines. I have a friend that works at the Mummy ride there, and a lot of those ones are based off of Adventure Time.”

“That’s really cool!” My smile widens as we make our way to Universal Studios. “Oh, before I forget, can you add your number to my phone? I don’t need Anthony planning my murder if I lose you.” I chuckle and take his phone. I add my number and send a quick text to myself so I can save his number. I put his phone in a cup holder and lean my head against the window.

“So, last time we got to know a lot about each other, but what about your family,” Noah brings up. I tense up a bit. “I mean, we really don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine,” I say. “I have a little sister and an older brother back in Vegas, and my parents died a few years ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“It’s fine. It’s not like it’s in your control.” I lean my head against the window and look up at the sky.

“Well, do you have a boyfriend back in Las Vegas?” he asks in order to change the subject.

“Nope,” I answer quickly as I pinch my arm. “I’m single.” I look oven to see his grin widen. “What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing, I’m just a smiley person.” I give him a skeptical look but shake it off. The rest of the car ride consisted of us singing along to whatever song started to play on the radio. We soon pull up to the parking lot for Universal Studios. Luckily, we got there early enough to park at the top floor. “So, I know I picked you up early and everything, and the park opens at 10, so do you want to just walk around City Walk?”

“Yeah, I’m up for it.” We get out of the car. As we walk around, I remember that there’s a Cinnabon place. I grab Noah’s hand and yell, “THERE’S A CINNABON PLACE HERE!”

“Yeah, do you want to go there?” he asks. I nod as he leads the way. I blush as I notice he’s still holding my hand. He notices that I’m looking down. “It’s okay that I’m holding your hand, right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” I grin. He nods as we continue walking. We walk in, and I am immediately greeted with the smell of my favorite pastry.

“Hi, how can I help you today?” the worker greets.

“Yeah, can I get two classic cinnabons,” Noah tells her.

“Anything else?” Noah looks down at me.

“And an extra thing of frosting,” I add on.

“Make that two.”

“Okay, your total today will be 9.65.” Before I could even take my bag off of my shoulder, Noah pays for it. The worker hands us our food with a smile as we walk out.

“You know, you didn’t have to pay for me,” I tell him.

“But I wanted to.” I smile as he takes my hand. We walk and decide to sit in front of the state. “Here’s your food my lady.” I giggle and take it.

“You know, I need to buy a pack of these before we leave,” I mention. “I haven’t had a Cinnabon in ages.”

“Really?” I nod.

“The Cinnabon place I used to go to closed, and the other ones are too far away,” I tell him. He nods. For the next twenty minutes, we continue to talk and eat.

“Well, the park opens in about fifteen minutes. What do you want to do until then?”

“Well first, let’s take a polaroid because memories, then we can probably walk there and wait in line.” He nods as I start looking through my bag. I take out my camera. “You should probably take it because my arms are short.”

“Or we can ask someone to take it for us,” he says. Before I could say anything, he takes my camera and walks up to a couple. He talks to them for a bit before walking back over to me. He takes my hand to help me stand up before wrapping his arm around my waist. The guy takes the picture before handing the camera back to Noah. “Thank you.” I graciously smile before turning to Noah. He hands me the picture and I smile as I watch it develop.

“That turned out better than I expected.” I put the picture into my wallet before he takes my hand in his. I blush as we walk towards the entrance. As we wait in line, Noah’s phone beeps.

“So Keith texted me saying they’re almost here,” he tells me. I nod and lean my head on his arm. “Are you already done for today?”

“Well, I mean I am tired, but I’m conserving my energy right now,” I mention. “Watch, the moment we walk in, I’m going to sprint to Harry Potter World.”

“We actually need to wait for the squad for that.”

“Then I’m sprinting to Jurassic Park.” He nods as the gates finally open. We give the lady our tickets and walk in. I take Noah’s hand and attempt to start running, but he stops me. “How come you’re not coming along?”

“They’re going to be here soon, so I have to wait for them.”

“Well, I’m going to go ahead and hopefully get the secret words for Jurassic Park and the Mummy ride then,” I tell him. He looks back at the entrance before looking at me.

“Just keep me updated okay.” I nod and let go of his hand.

I make my way to the Jurassic Park ride and get into the single rider line. The lady directs me into the front spot where there’s a group of three people that look to be around my age. Two of them are in a conversation, but one notices I’m standing behind them.

“Hi,” he smiles.

“Hi,” I mumble.

“You know, we don’t bite,” he jokes.

I let out a chuckle. “That doesn’t mean I don’t.” He laughs.

“I like you already,” he comments. “I’m Joel.”

“Rose,” I introduce. Soon enough, we’re told to get into the boat.

“Ladies first,” Joel says. I smile and take a seat next to his friends. He sits at the end and continues to talk with me. “So how come you’re all alone?”

“Well, it’s complicated,” I tell him.

“I have nothing but time seeing as the first part of this ride is more for the pretty things.” I giggle.

“It’s more so I’m here with a few people my cousin works with, and the coworker that picked me up has to wait for the rest of his coworkers. Instead of waiting with him, I decided I wanted to ride a ride,” I explain.

“Well looks like you had perfect timing.” I blush as we start to move. I lean my head on his shoulder as I look at all of the different animatronic dinosaurs. Once I notice that I’m resting on him, I sit up straight.

“I’m sorry about that,” I gush.

“Don’t be,” he smiles. The ride continues, and as we approach the drop, we stop moving.

“Well that countdown was anticlimactic,” I comment. Joel and his friends laugh. I turn towards the two friends. “Since we’re stuck up here, I might as well introduce myself. I’m Rose.”

“I’m Jason, and this is Adrian,” the one directly to my left says.

“Nice to meet you,” I smile. As we’re waiting, I get a text. I pull my phone out to see a text from Noah.

 **_From: Noah  
_ ** _Hey, we’re in front of Jurassic Park. Where are you?_

 **_To: Noah  
_ ** _Got stuck at the top of the drop. Be down soon._

As soon as I send the text and put my phone away, we start to move. I instinctively grab Joel’s hand as the boat goes down the drop. I tighten my grip and scream. Once we’re at the bottom, I notice what I did and take my hand away.

“Sorry about that,” I say as my face starts to redden.

“You shouldn’t be,” he grins. As we get off of the ride, the worker tells us the secret word. “So, you up for heading to the Mummy ride with us?”

Before I could reply, Noah walks over to me. “There you are.” He pulls me into a hug. “You up for riding Jurassic Park again?”

“Yeah,” I smile before turning to Joel. “I’m sorry but it looks like my cousin's coworkers are here. I’ll see you around?”

“If I’m lucky enough.” I wave bye to them as Noah and I walk to the rest of the group.

“Hey, how come you weren’t with Noah?” Sunny asks.

“I wanted to ride at least one ride before the lines got too long,” I answer. “It’s been a few years since I was last here.”

“Well, we got you a Front of the Line pass,” he tells me as he hands it to me. I smile and put it around my neck. “Before I forget, Rose, this is Sarah. She’s an assistant producer.”

“Hi nice to meet you,” she smiles. I shake her hand as we make our way to the line.

“Oh, before I forget, I have the secret word for this ride,” I tell them.

“That’s good to know,” Shayne says. We get put into the back two rows. I’m seated in between Shayne and Sarah in the second to last row while Courtney, Olivia, Keith, and Noah are behind us. Sunny starts to film as we move. I laugh as Keith starts to freak out.

I lean over to Shayne and whisper, “I know how to get Keith to freak out even more.”

“Oh really?”

“We gotta wait until we’re by the end of the ride,” I tell him. He nods as we go about the rest of the ride. I lean my head on Shayne’s shoulder as I look around at the leisurely part. Once we’re at the part with the car falling, I turn to my left and point at the Mickey Mouse ears. “And this is why you don’t go to Disney before you see the dinosaurs.”

Shayne high fives me for that joke as Olivia shouts, “I don’t want to do this.”

As we approach the drop, I turn to the back and say, “Hey Keith, just to let you know I was late because I was stuck at the top of this drop.” Shayne, Sarah, and Sunny start laughing harder as Keith freaks out more. I end up grabbing Shayne’s hand as we go down the drop. Once we hit the bottom, I let go and turn to the back.

“That was not cool Rose,” Keith tells me. I smile innocently and shrug before turning back. “Hey look, everybody’s laughing at me though.”

As Sunny asks the people in front of us a question, I take out my phone and text Lucas.

 **_To: Finn  
_ ** _Finn! Are you working today?_

 **_From: Finn  
_ ** _Yup. I’m currently checking passes for the Front of the Line thing. Why?_

I decide not to answer his question as we get off of the ride. I stand behind Sunny as he films everyone dancing. Once we’re allowed to go in, I sprint to the line. I wait behind a couple before tackling Lucas in a hug.

“FINN!” I exclaim.

“Marceline!” he yells back. “What are you doing here? Where’s Dane and Ash?”

“I’m here with some of Anthony’s coworkers,” I answer as the Smosh Squad catches up.

“What’s going on?” Noah questions as they walk up.

“Marcy was just about to tell me where Dane and Ash are,” Lucas fills in for me.

“They’re in Vegas still,” I tell him. “Otherwise they’d be here, and Dane would have already ask for the secret word.”

“Let me guess, you want it too?”

“I mean, yeah, that would be helpful, but I have a Front of the Line pass bitch,” I laugh. He lets out a chuckle. “Give me one moment.” I turn towards the Smosh fam. “You guys can go ahead. I’ll catch up with you.” They nod as they show Lucas their passes.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to wait for you?” Courtney asks.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” I tell her. She nods as they all walk off. “So, that secret word?”

“Funnily enough, you need to sing the Fry song.”

“Is this your way of getting me to sing?” I question.

“I’ll tell you the real one when you get off the ride because I don’t even know it yet.”

“Alright.” I show him my pass and give him a hug before catching up with the Smosh Squad.

“Just in time, we’re next in line,” Olivia says as I run up to them.

“What took you so long?” Noah inquires.

“Just catching up with a friend,” I tell him. We get on the ride, and I end up next to Noah. Once the car starts to move, Noah grabs my hand. I look at him and smile as it takes off. I scream and laugh throughout the ride.

As soon as it’s done, I let go of Noah’s hand and quickly make my way in front of them. As Sunny films them exiting, I run back to the entrance of the ride. Sarah ends up running with me.

“Why are you going back in line?” she asks me. Before I could even answer, Sunny walks up behind us.

“We’re going to the Transformer’s ride,” he says.

“I’m going to sit that one out. I don’t feel like getting too dizzy right now,” I somewhat lie. He nods before walking away with everyone. As they walk into the line, I walk to the Mummy ride.

“Wow, lying to people who’ll be seeing a lot of,” Lucas says as I walk towards him.

I roll my eyes. “It wasn’t a complete lie. That type of ride does make me dizzy.”

“Anyways, you actually going to sing for me?” I take a deep breath before I start singing a song that I know he’ll love.

 _Daddy, why did you eat my fries?_  
_I bought them, and they were mine._  
_But you ate them, yeah you ate my fries,  
__and I cried, but you didn’t see me cry._  

 _Daddy, do you even love me?_  
_Well I wish you’d show it  
__‘Cause I wouldn’t know it_  

 _What kind of dad eats his daughter’s fries_  
_and doesn’t even look her in the eyes._  
_Daddy there were tears there.  
__If you saw them would you even care?_  

“Thank you for that performance,” Lucas smirks. I roll my eyes and laugh. “The secret word is the land of ooo.”

“Thanks Finn.”

“No problem Marcy.” I run out of line only to bump into someone and cause them to spill their drink.

“I am so sorry,” the person says as he picks his cup up from the ground.

“No, it’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” I apologize as I look up.

“Oh, hey you,” Joel says. “Nice bumping into you.”

“Yeah,” I blush. “Where are your friends?”

“Getting food,” he answers. “Where are your’s?”

“Transformers ride.” He nods.

“Well, I will let you know that I only spilled water on you, so your shirt won’t get ruined,” he tells me.

“Good to know.”

“Well, do you want to go on the Mummy ride while you wait for your friends?” he offers.

“Is that okay with your friends?”

“They’re eating right now, so it’ll be fine.” I nod as we walk to the line. I bring him to the fastpass line. “I don’t have a Front of the Line pass though.”

“But I know the secret word,” I tell him.

“Already back to ride again Marcy,” Lucas teases.

“Shut up Finn,” I say. “I’m here with someone else though.”

“I’ll interrogate you about this later,” he jokes. “You guys can go on through.” I smile as we walk through the line.

“Wow, how did you do that?” Joel asks as we get to the front of the line.

“He’s a friend of my brother,” I mention. He nods as we sit in the front of the cart. “So, do you live here or are you from somewhere else?”

“I’m from Las Vegas, but I’m here to attend UCLA,” he answers.

“I am too!” I exclaim. He smiles as we start to move. I scream and laugh yet again as the ride progresses. As soon as it’s done, we walk out. His hand finds a way in mine, and I find myself not pulling away.

“Can I get your number?” Joel asks. “I mean since we’re going to the same school and all, it’d be nice to have someone there.”

“Yeah.” He grins and hands me his phone. I put my number in and send myself a quick text. I take out my phone to see a few texts from Noah.

 **_From: Noah  
_** _Where are you? We got off the ride and you weren’t at the exit._

 **_From: Noah  
_** _Please tell me you’re around here somewhere._

 **_From: Noah  
_** _Rose, please answer. Anthony is going to kill me if I lost you._

Before I can reply, I hear someone calling my name. “Rose!” I turn around to see Sunny running over to me.

“Looks like I have to go,” I say. I give Joel a hug. “See you around.” I walk over to Sunny as he attacks me in a hug.

“You’re acting like I got kidnapped or something,” I laugh. “I went on the Mummy ride again.”

“How did you get on that ride so fast?” he asks as we walk to the rest of the group.

“I know the secret word for that ride,” I tell him. “It’s like how I know the secret word for Jurassic Park too.”

“Well, when we’re done filming, you are free to run around the park until 6,” he says. “That’s not even me saying that we’re leaving; it’s Anthony.”

“Make sense,” I say. We rejoin the group, and Noah brings me into a hug.

“So who was that guy you were talking to?” he questions.

“His name is Joel,” I tell him. We head towards the escalator.

“Guys, we’re going to to up all these stairs,” Noah calls out. I look at Sarah and Sunny who don’t look like they want to film it.

“Sarah, hand me the camera,” I whisper. “I’ll film it so you don’t have to climb all those steps.” She gratefully smiles at me and hands me the camera. We run up all of the steps. Halfway through the stairs, they start to complain. “You did this to yourselves so you’re not allowed to complain.” I hear Shayne laugh as we continue up the steps. About ten minutes later, we finally make it to the top.

“FINALLY!” all of us shout. We look towards the escalators and wait for the four others.

“So, it’s about 11, so I’m thinking that we do the studio tour then come back here for lunch and Krustyland, then hit Harry Potter world,” Sunny suggests. We all agree and start heading to the studio tour. I stay behind everyone and look around. I spot a churro stand and walk over to it.

“Hi,” the worker says.

“Hi,” I smile. “Can I have one churro?”

“Make that two.” I look over to see Joel. “My treat.”

“Here you are, two churros,” he says handing them to us. “That’ll be $5.” Joel pays him and hands me a churro and walks off with me.

“Thank you,” I say.

“It’s no problem,” he grins. “But I do think you have to go back to your group. I’m pretty sure they’re looking for you.” I wave bye to him as I run off. I finally catch up to them as they go down the escalator.

“When did you get that churro?” Sarah questions.

“I just got it,” I say taking a bite.

“Sunny, can I get a churro?” Olivia asks.

“After the studio tour,” he answers. As we make our way there, Noah walks up next to me.

“I have decided that you’re going to be at my side at all times now,” he says. “Mainly so Anthony won’t kill me.” I laugh as we make it in line. I finish my churro as we get to the front of the line.

Noah takes my hand and leads me into the cart, leaving me to sit in between him and Shayne. Throughout the tour, he keeps my hand in his. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. _This feels different. It’s not a bad different though: it’s nice._ I look up at his face and really take everything in. His eyes meet mine, causing me to blush and look away.

Once the studio tour comes to an end, we walk off and make our way to The Simpsons area. “Do you guys want to do Krustyland first or lunch?” Sunny inquires. Everyone votes on doing Krustyland.

“Those types of rides tend to make me dizzy, so I’ll just go ahead and grab lunch,” I tell them. Before Noah could protest, Keith drags him away, causing him to let go of my hand. He mouths a sorry as they walk into the line. I laugh and end up shooting him a quick text.

 **_To: Noah  
_** _I’m going to head to City Walk for lunch. I will be back in time for Harry Potter World._

I put my phone away and make my way to the exit of the park. I get my hand stamped before making my way to Johnny Rockets. I get seated immediately and glance at the menu.

“Hi, I’m Will. I’ll be your waiter today, can I start you off with a drink?”

“I’ll have a chocolate milkshake,” I tell him.

He writes it down. “Are you ready to order?” he asks.

“Yes. I’ll have a grilled chicken sandwich and an order of fries.”

“I’ll have that right out for you.” I smile and hand him my menu. Once he walks away, I take out my phone and facetime Melody.

“Hi love,” she answers.

“Hi love,” I grin. “Your best friend has a problem.”

“Rosey, if it’s the whole ‘I think I’m falling too fast’ thing, then just take your time,” she tells me. “I mean, just be happy that you don’t have the complicated relationship Luke and I do.”

“You mean the one I pretty much have with Brant,” I remind her.

“Wow, why are our love lives always complicated?” I laugh as we continue talking throughout my lunch.

Once I finish eating and pay, I start heading to the park.

“I gotta go now. I’m about to go to Harry Potter World,” I tell her.

“Lucky! Have fun! Please get me the Elder Wand.”

“I will. Love you."

“Love you too.” I hang up and walk back into the park. As I walk to Harry Potter World, I get a text from Noah.

 **_From: Noah  
_** _Where are you?_

 **_To: Noah  
_** _I’m in front of Harry Potter World_

 **_From: Noah  
_** _Turn around_

I turn to see that Noah is standing right behind me. I jump in surprise. “Well thanks for scaring the crap out of me.”

He laughs. “We just finished filming the intro for the next Squad Vlog, so let’s go explore.”

“To Hogsmeade!” I exclaim grabbing Noah’s hand.

“What are you most excited for?” Courtney asks as she points the camera to me.

“Honeydukes,” I answer.

She starts to ask everyone else as I start to sing Honeydukes from I Ship It.

 _I get a sugar rush whenever I’m with you_  
_You’re like nothing on the shelves at Honeydukes_  
_Which may be filled with chocolates and sweets  
_ _But I know, you’ve got them beat_

I smile and continue singing as we walk in front of Honeydukes.

 _Hey, you’ve got a way_  
_Of saying everything I wanted to convey_  
_Still you know I will  
_ _Give it a go for you_

 _I’d rather eat puking pastilles for eternity_  
_Than live in a world where you’re not here with me_  
_‘Cause I think we make the perfect team  
_ _So I sing_

I notice that Noah has the camera and is now filming me. I let go of his hand so he can get a better angle of my face as I look around the store. I finish the song as I grab all of the candy I want.

“You know, you have a really lovely voice,” one of the workers tells me. I thank them and smile as I make my way to the cashier. “That’ll be $35.80.”

Noah stops me from paying yet again and buys my candy.

“You know, you need to stop buying things for me,” I tell him.

“I just thought you’d much rather save your money for the robe and wand,” he says.

“Hey Rose, what house are you in?” Courtney asks as she films.

“Gryffindor,” I reply as I point to my shirt.

“Noah, what about you?”

“Oh, I’m definitely a Gryffindor,” he answers.

“Looks like we’re in the same house,” I smile as I grab one of my chocolate wands. I open it and start munching on it as we continue walking around Hogsmeade. They end up stopping in front of one of the shops. I look to see that this is where I could buy all of the merch I want. “Hey Noah, we’re stopping here before we leave.”

“That’s fine with me,” he grins.

***

“That was so cool!” I exclaim as we walk out of the ride. “I mean, I got to see Hogwarts!” The squad laughs as I spin around in excitement. We continue walking around and taking pictures. “We should get butterbeer!” Everyone agrees as they walk ahead to film. I stay out of the camera and order mine.

“That’ll be $6,” she tells me. I take out my wallet only for someone else to pay. I look over to see Noah.

“You know, you really have to stop paying for me,” I tell him.

“It’s no problem, really,” he replies. I nod and take a sip of my butterbeer. “How is it?”

“Way better than I expected,” I smile. “It’s so much better than the butterbeer my friend made.”

“Can I have a sip?” Noah asks. I nod and hand him the cup. He takes a sip. “It’s not bad.” He hands me back my cup. As soon as it’s in my hands, I chug it all. “Woah.”

“There’s a reason I’m going to survive college parties,” I wink. Courtney laughs as they walk around a bit more. We stop by the frog choir and watch their performance. I let out a giggle when Keith starts to dance. Noah then takes my hand and spins me around, causing me to laugh even more.

“You know, I really like it when you smile,” he compliments as he brings me closer to him. I blush as he wraps his arms around my waist. When the performance is over, they run around and start doing more antics.

“I’m so sorry about them,” I tell the worker who is offended by them saying Voldemort. “I can obliviate their minds if you want.” He laughs as Courtney gives me a please don’t do that to me look. “Courtney, I won’t obliviate you.”

“Thank goodness!” she exclaims. I laugh as we walk into Zonko’s Joke Shop again. As they look around there, I end up getting more chocolate frogs and chocolate wands.

“You know, you have an obsession with chocolate,” Noah comments as he takes out his wallet.

“I know,” I grin. “Also, you don’t have to keep paying for me.”

“That’ll be $53.70,” the cashier tells me. Noah pays for it before we walk outside.

“Please tell me I at least get to have something from it?” Noah asks.

“Fine, you can have a chocolate wand when we get back to the apartment,” I tell him. He smiles and holds my hand again.

***

“Finally, you’re back!” Anthony exclaims as he opens the door.

“Anthony, relax,” I laugh. “Noah and I went on some of the rides a few more times since I had the secret word for Jurassic Park and the Mummy ride.”

“Lucas?” he questions. I nod. “Anyways, what did you get?”

“I may or may not have gotten a robe, a cardigan, a tie, a wand, a journal, a quill, and a time-turner necklace,” I tell him.

“How much did that all cost?”

“About $390,” I mumble.

“You are lucky I gave you enough for all of that,” he laughs.

“And that I paid for your chocolate and cinnabons,” Noah adds on. “I told you that it’s a good thing I paid for those.”

“Thanks Noah,” Anthony says. “Well, you better put your things away because people are going to be here any minute now.” As if on cue, the door opens.

“Hey Anthony,” I hear Miel say. I smile and turn around. “Hey Rose. Hey Noah.”

“Hi,” we all say.

“I’ll just put these things in my room,” I state. Noah ends up following me. “I still have to pack for tomorrow.”

“Right, you’re going to camp with us,” he remembers. “Do you want any help packing?”

“I think I’ll be fine,” I say. “I still have to paint the tree for my room and put up a bunch of different things.”

“I thought you were going to do that after Smosh Summer Games.”

“I am. I’m still not sure what I’m going to do with my room design wise,” I mention. He nods and takes a seat on my bed. I follow in his suit and take a seat right next to him. “Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun even if I wasn’t with you the whole time.”

“I’m glad you did,” he grins. “And don’t worry about how much I spent on you. It was worth it.”

“Rose! Everyone’s here!” I hear Anthony call out.

“Looks like it’s our cue to head to your welcome party.” Noah gets up and holds his hand out for me. I take it and stand up. “You know, I have a feeling things are going to be a lot more interesting with you here.”


	4. Let The Games Begin

“Rose, you ready?” Anthony calls out.

“Just about!” I throw my polaroid into my backpack and grab all of my things. “Hey Anthony, why do I need to bring my ukulele?”

“Because I thought you’d like something that would entertain you,” he replies. “Just be happy that I bought you more polaroid film.” I smile as we bring everything down.

“Thank god that you decided that everyone was going to meet here,” I start, “because you’re having me bring a shit ton of stuff.”

“So Joe and Sunny already took some of your things down to the bus,” he tells me. “So now all you have to carry is your backpack and your duffle bag.” I smile and grab it. We head down to the front of the apartment complex and meet up with everyone.

“Hey Rose,” Noah says walking over to me. “You excited?”

“Yup, I’m really curious what you guys are going to do when we get up there,” I mention. As we start walking to the bus, I hear my stomach growl. “Anthony, please tell me that you packed some food for me.”

“Yes,” he laughs. “I told you that you should eat breakfast.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t finish packing,” I defend. “I mean, it’s not like you gave me that much time to pack.” Everyone laughs as he hands me a small lunch box. “There better be food in here.”

“I made you a couple of Nutella banana sandwiches.” I let out a squeal. “There’s also water and chips in there.”

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best?”

“Better than Dane?” he questions. I nod. “Good!”

“Who’s Dane?” Noah inquires.

“My brother,” I reply. We soon start walking to where the bus is.

“Hey Rose, have you ever been to camp?” Joven asks.

“Yeah,” I answer. “Both with cabins and tents.”

“So pretty much Rose is our expert here,” Anthony comments. I laugh as we continue walking down the street.

Once we get to the bus, I hand my duffle to Anthony and wait for him. He hands me my ukulele case. I follow him into the bus, where he takes a seat by the back. I put my backpack into the overhead bin and take the window seat next to Anthony. I set the ukulele underneath my seat before digging into the sandwich Anthony made for me.

“You know, this isn’t half bad Padilla.”

“Why thank you Vlaire.” I laugh as I finish eating it. I then lean my head against the window and look out as we start to move. After ten minutes of spacing out, my phone beeps. I take it out of my pocket to see a few texts.

 **_From: Joel  
_ ** _Hey! Are you busy today? I’d really like to get to know you more._

 **_From: Song Bird  
_ ** _JUST ONE MORE DAY UNTIL I’M REUNITED WITH MY LOVE!_

 **_From: Kai Tai  
_ ** _So Anthony asked me to bring my guitar. Please tell me that you’re bringing your ukulele._

 **_From: Noah  
_ ** _Having fun back there?_

I decide to text Melody first.

 **_To: Song Bird  
_ ** _I KNOW! I can’t wait for secret trips to whatever spot we find here!_

 **_To: Kai Tai  
_ ** _Yup! So I guess that means jam session._

 **_To: Joel  
_ ** _Hey! Sorry, I’m busy. I’m going camping, meaning I won’t have cell service for a few days. I will text you when I’m back in town though._

 **_To: Noah  
_ ** _You know we’re on the same bus. You can get up and move seats to talk to me._

After a few more texts between me, Melody, and Kai, everything was set for the rest of the trip.

 **_From: Joel  
_ ** _Aww. I guess I’ll see you when you get back. Have fun!_

I smile and put my phone away. I look out the window yet again and let my mind wander off. I wonder what could have caused these nightmares to start happening again. I mean, it’s been more than a year since I broke up with him. I just hope that the nightmares will stop while we’re all in the same cabin.

“Hey Anthony, are you okay if I sit with Rose for a little bit?” Noah asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

“Uhh, sure,” he says getting up. He ends up sitting behind us with Shayne while Noah takes his original spot.

“Hey,” he smiles.

“Hi,” I greet. “So you actually listened to what I texted.”

“I mean, it was easier said than done,” he replies. I let out a giggle. “So, you play?” I look to see that he’s motioning over to my ukulele.

“Yeah,” I blush. “I’m not like a professional or anything though. I’m self-taught.”

“Can you play something for me?” he asks.

“Uhh, sure.” I take my ukulele out of its case and pluck each string to see if it’s in tune. “Any particular song you have in mind?”

“Anything you’d like,” Noah answers.

 _Hey can I holla at you_  
_Take you to the dollar menu_  
_Buy you a McChicken_  
_With fries and sauce for dippin’_  
_Then we can stroll in the park_  
_Since I don’t have no car_  
_Lose track of time  
And stare at the stars_

 _On our cheap date_  
_What we gonna do_  
_On our hecka cheap date_  
_You tell me ‘cause I don’t have no money  
I just wanna be your one and only (only)_

I stop at the chorus and notice everyone looking at me. My face starts to redden as I look down at my uke.

Courtney was the first to speak up. “That was amazing!”

“Yeah, just wow,” Noah adds on.

“Did anyone film that?” Ian asks. “Because if someone did, we’re putting it in the final edit.” My eyes widen as everyone compliments me.

“See, told you that you were never bad,” Anthony whispers. I roll my eyes, causing him to laugh.

“I think you better get back to your seat,” I tell Noah. “It looks like we have an hour or two until we get there, and I want to get some sleep.”

“Alright,” he says. He gets up and lets Anthony take his seat back.

I put my ukulele away before curling up into a ball in my seat. I lay my head in Anthony’s lap and close my eyes. I hear someone’s phone camera go off. I open one eye to see Anthony smirk.

“You are so tiny,” he comments. I flip him off. “I’ll send you the picture.”

“Thank you,” I grin. He nods and takes off my glasses. I close my eye again and let the weariness consume me.

***

“This place almost reminds me of Camp Lee,” I mention as I walk off the bus. I leave my things next to the pile of bags as we all start walking around. I laugh as Flitz asks as a guide around the campsite.

After watching a few people attempt to climb over a wall, we grab our bags and head to the cabins. Anthony and I end up sharing a bunk, and we leave the one next to us unoccupied for Melody and Kai. Anthony gets the bottom bunk while I get the top one. Once everyone is settled, we head outside to find out when we’re going to start filming.

“Alright, so you guys have an hour to do whatever before we film the opening ceremony,” Sunny tells us. “You guys can go do whatever. Rose, I need to talk to you.” While everyone goes their separate ways, I stay behind with Sunny. “So what do you want your junior counselor name to be?” I shrug.

“I mean, if it helps, mine’s Rip Assley,” Matt tells me.

“I mean, can I be junior counselor Kill Me Plz?” I ask.

“That works,” they say. I smile.

“Also, here’s the tank top you need to wear underneath your flannel.” I take it and look to see that it says Smosh Summer Games Camp. “You can accessorize however you please but make sure at least part of the logo is visible.” I nod and walk into the cabin. Luckily, no one’s in there, so I decide to change in there. As I strip down, someone opens the door.

“Whoa, I am so sorry.” I turn around to see Shayne covering his eyes.

“It’s fine,” I say as I quickly put on a pair of shorts and the tank top. “You can open your eyes now.” I can see his face start to flush. “We don’t have to tell Anthony about that.”

“Agreed.” I nod. “Anyways, I was just going to grab clothes to change into.”

“I can leave if you want, and you can change in here,” I offer.

“No, it’s fine.” I nod as he grabs his clothes and walks out.

I sit down on Anthony’s bed as I braid my hair and tie a bandana over it. I throw a flannel on and tie the bottom of it. I turn around as Shayne walks in.

“You look good,” he smiles.

“Thanks,” I blush. We walk out of the cabin together and make our way to the rec center. The first thing I notice is a piano. I immediately head towards it and sit there.

“You play piano too?” Shayne asks. I nod. “Will you play something?”

“Sure,” I answer. I play a few scales as I try to figure out what song to play. I finally decide on playing _I Push Up My Glasses_ by Nikko Benson. I notice everyone coming around and watching me. Once I finish, everyone starts to clap.

“You seriously are amazing,” Noah compliments. “I mean, you are so talented.”

“Thanks,” I blush. Everyone starts asking me to play another song. I look over at Noah, and the perfect song comes into mind. I start playing the first few notes and smile wider as I start singing.

 _I should have known when I met you_  
_by the orthodox synagogue_  
_I should have known when I saw you_  
_buying extra_ lox _at the bagel shop_  
_I should have known_  
_You’re not to blame_  
_I should have seen_  
_We’re not the same_  
_Doesn’t take an Einstein_  
_You’ve got the nose_  
_You’ve got the name_  
_The name is Stein Stein_  
_I’m not sure what you want me to do_  
_But I think this is worth working through_  
_And I know it’s a little out of the blue_  
_But I might as well try  
I think I could be Jewish for you_

I look over at Noah to see his smile widen. I send a wink over his way as I continue to sing.

 _Like on the holidays_  
_I’ll stop making gingerbread_  
_Start making challah_  
_When Hanukkah comes_  
_I can light the_ madala  
_Menorah, excuse me_  
_If you could just choose me_  
_I’ll sing Eidel_ Deidel _not fa la_  
_Yeah, as far as the culture_  
_I might need a clue_  
_But I’ll give it a shot  
‘Cause I’ve got to be Jewish for you_

 _I’ll go with you to temple_  
_I’ll try to learn Yiddish_  
_I’ll start eating kosher_  
_I’ll even play quidditch  
No, that’ not a Jew thing_

As I play, I find myself looking over to Noah, who’s smile appears to get even wider with every glance I take.

 _I mean, I would be Irish or Russian or French_  
_But no, Chinese is a bit of a stretch_  
_Just_ wait _even your Rabbi will call me a mensch_  
_Did I mention I’ve been practicing my kvetch_  
_Oh, I will adapt where_  
_The average girl freezes_  
_‘Cause if I have to have the “Just friends talk”  
I’ll do it with Jesus_

“Sorry Jesus,” I say. “You’re just not my type.” This statement causes everyone to laugh even harder. I notice that Courtney and Mari are filming me. I shake that thought out of my head and focus on finishing the song.

 _Tell me I need you_  
_Tell me in Hebrew_  
_Teach me_ l’chaim  
_And Horcrux and Oi_  
_Just tell me why_  
_Instead of hi_  
_I’ll say shalom_  
_Until my_ hovel _feels like home_  
_But I won’t say goodbye  
So here’s what I propose_

I find myself singing the next few lines directly at Noah. As soon as I sing "together, we'll take on your mother," his smile widens even more than I thought it could.

 _It might be a prayer_  
_but a prayer can come true_  
_I dare you to dare me_  
_I swear I’ll come through_  
_But I’m with you and there_  
_isn’t a thing I won’t do_  
_So if you’re inclined_  
_I won’t mind  
Being Jewish for you_

Once I play the last note, everyone applauds me.

“That was great,” Courtney tells me. “What song was that?”

“I Could be Jewish for You by Nikko Benson,” I answer.

“Where do you keep finding these songs?” Anthony asks.

“Broadway, you uncultured swine,” I retort. Everyone laughs as I get up. “Well, I think that’s enough piano for me. I’m going to walk around until we need to film." Everyone nods and disperses.

“You mind if I join you?” I look to my right to see Noah.

“Not at all,” I smile. He grins and takes my hand in his. We head outside and let our feet guide us.

“I don’t think I told you this, but you look really cute in your junior camp counselor outfit,” Noah mentions.

“Thank you.” The heat starts to flood to my cheeks. I turn away and look at my feet as we continue walking. “So, what are you most looking forward to?”

“I’m honestly not sure,” he replies. “I’m sorta just glad you’re here so I’m not the youngest one.” I giggle. “What are you most looking forward to?”

“Probably all of the antics my best friends and I are going to get into,” I respond. “It’s going to be like Camp Lee hopefully.” We soon find ourselves by the stage and decide to sit there.

“What kind of antics were you planning on?” he questions.

“Probably night hikes or something,” I tell him.

“Noah! Rose! It’s time to film!”

“Looks like that’s our cue to go,” I chuckle. We get up and walk hand in hand back to the rec center. As soon as I spot Anthony, I let go of Noah’s hand.

“Rose,” Anthony starts, “just stand by Joe.” I nod and walk over.

“Looks like there’s going to be a new couple by the end of this trip,” Joe teases. I roll my eyes. “I’ll grab the paperwork you need to fill out when we get back.”

“Okay, I’m not even officially hired,” I remind him.

“So you like him?” I shut my mouth and stay silent. “Don’t worry. It doesn’t take an Einstein to see that he likes you too. Plus, the song you sang earlier was clearly meant for him.”

“It just happened to think of that song because of the first song,” I defend. Before he could make another point for his argument, they start filming. I watch Ian and Anthony go back and forth picking teammates, and I instantly smile when Anthony chooses Noah.

“And we have our three camp counselors,” Ian starts. I chuckle as Matt, Sunny, and Joe walk out and introduce themselves.

“We also have a junior camp counselor,” Anthony adds on. I walk out and stand in front of everyone. “It’s Rose!”

“What’s your counselor name?” Noah asks.

“This is junior counselor Kill Me Plz,” Sunny introduces as he puts his hands on my shoulders. My grin widens.

“Alright, let’s get to the first game!” Ian exclaims. Everyone cheers as they stop filming. While half of the crew gets everything set for the teams to do their cheers, I leave with the other half to start getting dodgeball set up. I put everything into the middle of the tennis court.

“Hey Rose,” Joe calls out. “Think fast!” I turn around and catch the ball he threw at me. “Woah, nice catch.”

I shrug and throw it back to him. We end up throwing the ball back and forth until everyone comes to start filming. After they finish filming the intro, I decide to throw a ball at Anthony. As the ball made contact with his face, I cover my mouth and hide behind Sunny.

“Ow!” Anthony yells. “How did you manage to make that soft ball hurt?” I take a peek from behind his shoulder and shrug.

“Can we have Rose on our team?” Ian asks. “She seems to be the best at this.”

“Nope, I’m not allowed to play in this one,” I tell him. He pouts as they get into position. I stand by Joe and watch as he counts down. The first two attempts of starting the game fail because someone from each team went early. “Just close your eyes and don’t open them until you hear the whistle.”

“Yeah, what Rose said,” Joe states. When the first round finally starts, I walk around the court and throw the balls into the court. As I’m getting one of the balls on the Marshmallow's side, I get hit in the head twice: all within seconds of each other. I throw the ball I had in my hand back into the court before I move next to Joe again.

“I got hit in the head twice,” I whisper to him.

“Yeah, Wes threw those ones,” he tells me. I nod as I watch the rest of the round.

Once the first round is over, everyone regroups with their teams while the crew sets everything back up again. I walk over to the KumbaYaaas and stand next to Wes.

“Hey Wes,” I start, “just letting you know that you are throwing way too hard.”

“What makes you say that?” he questions.

“Because I got hit in the head by two of the balls you threw.” His face goes from shock to apologetic within seconds.

“I am so sorry Rose!”

“It’s fine,” I chuckle. “I mean, it only slightly hurt.”

“I promise I’ll be careful and look out for you,” he promises. I laugh and give him a hug before everyone gets back into position.

The second round progresses, and I end up only getting hit once by Shayne.

“YAY! I only managed to get hit once this time!” I yell.

“Who hit you this time?” Wes asks.

I shrug. “I think it was Shayne,” Matt answers for me. I look over to see Shayne’s eyes widen.

“I am so sorry!” he apologizes.

“It’s fine,” I say. Anthony calls me over before anything else could be said. “What’s up Padilla?”

“I have an idea, and I already got it cleared,” he tells me. “So after everyone gets to fire at least one dodgeball at them, you get to throw one at both Shayne and Wes. You can decide whether or not you’re going to coat them, but I think it’ll make good content.”

“Alright, I’m down,” I smile. Both teams get into position. After the firing squad, Anthony leads me to where I should stand.

“Alright, so during the game, our junior camp counselor got hit in the head three times by Shayne and Wes. So, we decided that she got to throw a few at them,” Anthony explains as everyone moves away. “Did you want them coated?”

“It doesn’t matter,” I say. He nods and coats one in chocolate. I wait until Wes and Shayne are in position. I aim for Wes first and end up hitting him in the head. Everyone “oohs” as he rubs his head. My hands instantly cover my mouth.

“Shit, that hurt!”

“I feel really bad for this, but at the same time this is so much fun!” I mention. I get another chocolate covered one. “How many throws do I get?”

“Four,” Ian replies. I nod and aim this one at Wes again.

“Aim lower!” he calls out. I throw it and his chest. The third one I get has marshmallow fluff on it. I aim at Shayne and end up hitting the side of his neck.

“HER THROWS ARE WORSE THAN WES’,” Shayne screams.

“I’m so sorry!” I exclaim. I get the last ball and manage to throw it at Shayne’s chest.

“This makes me so glad that we didn’t have Rose play,” Joven comments. “She would have killed us all.” My face flushes as I hide behind my hands.

“Hey Rose,” Wes starts, “You should let us give you a hug.”

“Nah, I’m good,” I say as I start backing up.

“No, I think Wes has a point,” Shayne agrees. “You should let us give you a hug as an apology.” As they get closer to me, I turn around and sprint out of the tennis courts with them right behind me. While I’m running through the field, I end up slipping and fall on my butt. “Rose, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I say as they both help me up. “This is sorta the only flannel I have, so let me take this off before you guys hug me.” They nod. I take off my flannel before both guys squish me.

“Alright, the next game starts in an hour!” I hear Matt call out.

“We should get cleaned up for the next game,” I mention. They nod as we all walk to the cabin.

“You want to grab the shower first?” Shayne asks.

“Nah. It’s really just on my arms, and luckily, nothing got in my hair,” I answer. “You can go.” He nods and heads into the bathroom. He closes the door for the area with the shower.

I grab the extra Smosh Summer Games tank top I had and another pair of shorts. I walk into the bathroom and use paper towels to clean off all of the chocolate from my body. I change into my new set of clothes before making my way outside.

“Rose! You’re needed in the rec center,” Anthony mentions. I nod and sprint over there. I walk in and look around. I finally find Matt and Sunny in the back room.

“So what do you guys need me for?” I ask.

“We’re picking the games they’re going to play right now, so please tell us that you’ve played Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games?” Matt explains.

“You’re lucky I have an 8-year-old cousin who loves this game,” I groan. “Why didn’t you guys do this earlier?”

“Because we weren’t sure if we were going to include this until the very last second,” Sunny answers. I nod and think to what would seem the most interesting.

“I guess you could do the javelin throw, ribbon dancing, synchronized swimming, badminton, horseback riding, and fencing,” I tell them. “Anything else you need me to do?”

“Joe wants you to help him with the punishment in the Mess Hall.”

“What’s the punishment?”

“It has to do with a lot of mousetraps.”

***

I try to contain my laughter as I watch Wes push Noah through the mouse traps. When they finish filming that, I walk over to Noah and give him a hug

“Are you okay?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he tells me. “That just hurt a lot.” I giggle. “I’m going to go get changed.”

“Well I’m going to head to the cabin and get some sleep,” I say as I start to walk away. As I approach the cabin, I hear someone call my name. I turn around to see Shayne. “Hey Shayne. What’s up?”

“You up for doing something?” he asks me.

“I would say yes, but I am exhausted.”

“Are you already that tired?” he chuckles.

“I had to wake up early to pack,” I remind. “I just want to take a small nap before dinner.”

“This is what you get for having to wake up early to pack,” Anthony smirks as he walks by. I flip him off. “Go and take a nap. I’ll wake you up when dinner’s ready.”

“Thank you for not letting me cook tonight.” He chuckles and walks away. I walk into the cabin with Shayne following behind me.

“So my guess is that nothing I could say could convince you to do something with me?” he questions.

“I mean, unless you want to be my cuddle buddy, I’ll probably hang out with you after dinner,” I tell him as I climb into my bunk. He nods and climbs up. “Wait, you really want to cuddle with me?”

“I mean, why not?” I shrug and move over. He slides in next to me and wraps his arms around me. “So, what’s going on between you and Noah?”

“I mean, nothing really,” I answer. “He’s just a friend.”

“Okay. Well do you have someone waiting for you back in Las Vegas?”

“Nope.” I look over to see him smiling. “Why are you asking these questions?”

“No reason,” he replies. I give him a skeptical look but shake it off and take off my glasses. I throw them onto the empty bunk and close my eyes. I soon hear the door open.

“Anthony might kill you,” I hear Ian say.

“I know,” Shayne sighs, “but she did want a cuddle buddy.”

“Yeah, just, if she screams in her sleep, wake her up, calm her down, and call Anthony,” Ian tells him. I feel him nod before the door opens and closes. I open one eye to see Shayne looking down at me.

“What are you staring at?” I ask.

“Nothing,” he quickly mutters out. “You should get some sleep, and I should get going.” He untangles himself from me and jumps out of my bunk. He sprints out of the cabin, leaving me to wonder. _That was weird._ I shrug it off and decide to proceed with falling asleep.

***

“ROSE!” I open my eyes to see figures crowding around me. I blink a few times before someone hands me my glasses. The blurry figures become crystal clear.

“What happened?” I ask.

“You were screaming, so we ran here to see what was going on,” Anthony tells me. I notice that Shayne, Ian, Noah, Courtney, and Mari were crowded around me.

“I’m fine,” I say as I sit up. I notice that everyone else is behind them. “I’m just going to go for a walk.” I jump off of the bunk and run out. I continue running until I find myself on a trail. I check to see that I have my phone with me, and luckily I do. I take it out and use it as a flashlight. “Looks like I’m going on a night hike.” I walk for a little bit until I hear something behind me. I turn around to see Anthony running towards me.

“What was that about?” he questions.

“I don’t want them thinking that I’m fucking psychotic,” I answer. “I mean, how the fuck am I supposed to explain that my manipulative ex-boyfriend is haunting my dreams to the point where I’m having trouble reminding myself that it isn’t real.” He pulls me into a hug, and I immediately break down in tears.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispers. “How about we go get you some food and water, and you sleep with me in my bunk tonight. Kai and Melody are going to be here tomorrow, so they’ll be with you to comfort you.” I nod as he picks me up. He carries me into the mess hall and sets me down in a seat. I look around to see that he put me at a table away from everyone.

“Smart move,” I murmur. He nods and leaves to go grab our food. I look down and start tracing shapes along my skin until I feel a presence next to me. As soon as Anthony sets my food down in front of me, I quickly scarf it down. I didn’t want to be around them any longer than I had to.

“Just head back to the cabin when you’re doing eating.” I nod as he sits with the crew. I finish eating within five minutes and throw away my things. I walk to the cabin and get ready for bed. As soon as I lie down in Anthony’s bed, the cabin door opens. I look to see Shayne walking in.

“Hey,” he grins. I smile weakly as a form of greeting. “Is everything okay? You sprinted away from us pretty quickly, and Anthony wouldn’t say a word to us at dinner.”

“Everything’s fine,” I answer. “I’m exhausted so I’m going to get some sleep.” He nods as heads into the bathroom.

Soon enough, everyone who belongs in this cabin is in and heads to sleep. Even with Anthony holding onto me, I’m tossing and turning. I grab my phone and immediately blind myself. Once my eyes adjust, I check the time. 1:32 AM. I let out a quiet sigh as I work my way out of Anthony’s grip. I take my phone, a blanket, and my ukulele with me before sneaking out of the cabin. I decide to sit on the stage and look up at stars before taking my ukulele in my hand. I start playing Lullaby by Lateeya and sing. Everything I was feeling anxious about started to fade away.

After a few more songs, I start to get tired of playing and set my ukulele to the side. I lie down and look up at the stars. After what feels like hours, my eyelids start to get heavier. I let the peacefulness surround me as I close my eyes and drift to sleep.


	5. Welcome to Camp Smosh

“Guys! I found her.” My eyes flutter open at the sound of people’s voices. I hear heavy footsteps make their way over to me. I look up to see everyone crowd around me.

“What’s going on?” I ask as I sit up and rub my eyes.

“We were worried about you,” Anthony says pulling me into a hug. “How come you didn’t sleep in the cabin?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep, and I didn’t want to wake anyone up,” I reply. I notice that they’re all ready for today. “Oh shit!” I get up and scramble to grab my things. “I’ll be ready in five minutes.” Anthony chuckles and grabs my blanket and ukulele from me.

“Take your time. We’re just waiting for breakfast,” he tells me. Everyone starts to disperse as Anthony walks with me back to the cabin. He sets my things on my bunk while I look through my bag for my clothes. “By the way, Kai and Melody should be here soon.”

“I can’t wait for them to get here,” I mention.

“Yeah, but please don’t go off on night hikes without me knowing,” he begs.

“Can’t make any promises,” I tease as I walk into the bathroom. I take a quick five minute shower before putting on my panties and bra. I put on lotion and throw my shorts on. I peek out of the bathroom to see that Noah is in the cabin. “Hey Noah, I need a favor.”

“What is it?” he asks.

“Can you put lotion on my back?”

“Sure.” I smile and walk out of the bathroom. I hand him the lotion, turn around, and lift my hair up. He rubs it on my back. “Okay, I’m done.”

“Thank you,” I smile as I turn around. I grab the lotion from him. “Do you know what we’re filming today?”

“I believe we’re doing one game today then Put it in my Mouth and Stupid Sleepover,” he answers. I nod and throw the lotion onto my bunk. I put my tank top on and tie my flannel around my waist. I quickly braid my hair before tying a bandana around my head. “So, we don’t have to film for another few hours, so do you want to go do something?”

“You don’t have to film for another few hours. I still have to check in with Sunny to see what I need to do,” I remind him. “If I really don’t have to do anything, then yeah, I’m up for hanging out.” Noah smiles and takes my hand. I blush as we make our way over to Sunny.

“Rose, there you are. Breakfast is almost ready, and you’re not needed until they start filming,” Sunny says as we walk over to him. I nod and turns towards Noah.

“Looks like I’m all your’s.”

“You guys are my OTP!” Joe comments as he walks past us. I flip him off as he makes kissy faces at us.

“Okay, so I’m not the only one Joe’s teasing about this,” Noah states. I nod. “Hey, at least we can endure Joe’s teasing together.” I giggle as we walk to the stage. “Why do we always find ourselves here?”

“Because why not?” He shrugs as we sit down in the middle of the stage.

“So I know that it isn’t any of my business,” he starts, “but what happened yesterday? You sorta just shut down.” I let out a sigh. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks,” I weakly smile. “It’s sorta a really personal thing that I’m not ready to let you know.”

“Well, if and when you are ready to talk about it, I’ll be here for you.” I smile and pull him into a tight hug. He hesitates at first but hugs me back even tighter. We pull apart and find ourselves staring into each other’s eyes. I turn my head and blush.

“Anyways, what do you want to do?” I ask.

“I’m really up for anything,” he replies. I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. His hand finds its way into mine.

“Hey Rose! We need you for something!” I hear Anthony call out. I get up and look over to see that he and Courtney are walking over.

“Whatcha need?” I ask taking my hand away from Noah.

“Sohinki isn’t feeling too well, so we were hoping you can check on him,” he explains. I nod and follow Courtney to the cabin.

“You are so lucky I’m a nursing nerd,” I murmur as we walk into the cabin. “Can you go grab the thermometer and blood pressure cuff from my bag?”

“Is there anything else you need?”

“The pulse oximetry device.” I look over to see confusion spread throughout Anthony’s face. “Just grab me the bag with all of the medical supplies.” He nods and runs to our cabin. He returns minutes later with my bag. I grab the pulse oximeter and place it on his finger while I take his blood pressure on his other arm. “Do you think you’d be okay for today?” I ask him as I take his temperature.

“I should be fine for today,” Sohinki tells me.

“Well your blood pressure seems elevated, but it’s more likely because we’re in the mountains,” I start. “Your pulse is within normal range. Your temperature is 99.5, so still within normal range for your tympanic temperature. Your pulse oximetry is okay. I’ll check up on you again later today because the moment your temperature goes up to 100, that means your body is fighting off an infection.”

“So pretty much, he just has to suck it up?” Courtney asks. I nod as I put my supplies away.

“Why do you have all of that?” Anthony questions.

“Because nursing major,” I reply as I walk out of the cabin. I throw my things onto my bunk before walking out.

“You know, that was really cool,” Noah comments once he sees me. “Where’d you learn all of that?”

“High school,” I reply. He cocks his head to the side, almost looking like a lost puppy. “The high school I went to pretty much taught college level courses, so I actually can start working in a hospital as a CNA.” His eyes widen. “Yeah, so I have to go back to Vegas to test for my license.”

“Guys, breakfast is ready,” Shayne tells us as we pass by him. We nod and walk to the mess hall. I grab a plate and fill it up with french toast and sausage. I follow Noah and sit with him. Soon enough, Keith, Wes, and Olivia join us.

“So I heard you’re the camp’s nurse,” Wes mentions. “How is it possible for our junior counselor to also be our camp nurse?” I shrug as I devour my food.

“Woah, you have an appetite like Wes,” Keith comments. I look over to Wes to see that I’ve eaten about the same amount of food as him.

“What can I say? I’m a slut for breakfast foods,” I joke. Everyone laughs as Anthony walks over to us.  

“Rose, when you’re done eating, Sunny needs to talk to you,” he tells me. I nod and finish the last few bites I have left on my plate. As soon as I finish, Anthony takes my plate from me. “I’ll clean your things up. I filled up your water bottle and left it with Joe. Just head out to the field.” I nod and run there. I look to see one of the inflatable bouncy house things being blown up.

“What is this?” I ask.

“This is for the jousting game,” Sunny answers.

“By the way, you’re needed for this game,” Matt mentions.

“What exactly am I needed for?” I question.

“You’re playing for the Harshmallows,” he states.

“And you’re going head to head with Noah,” Joe teases. I roll my eyes as he hands me my water bottle. “I’m just messing with you.”

“Well that’s all we really need you for, so go do as you please,” Sunny tells me. “The crew is just setting things up, and there’s really nothing for you to do.” I nod and walk to the rec center. As I walk in, I immediately get tackled in a hug.

“Hey Padilla,” I smile.

“Hey Vlaire,” he chuckles. “Up for some ping pong?”

“Sure.” We walk over to the ping pong tables and start to play. We play until we’re told we need to head outside for filming. “So who won that?”

“I’m going to say that you won,” Anthony replies. I smile as we get into position. I stand next to Joe and wait for my cue.

“So since the Harshmallows have one less player, we’re going to have our junior counselor play for their team,” Anthony explains. I smile and run out. As I stand in between Anthony and Ian, Matt throws a Harshmallows shirt over my head.

“Hey Anthony,” I start as I take off my flannel, “you ready to get your ass beat?”

“Yeah, see I have the best player on my team now!” Ian joins in.

“I do think it is worth noting that Rose is really competitive,” Anthony mentions. I shrug as I put on the Harshmallow shirt. Once they do the whole thing with the Shayne and Sohinki rivalry, the game finally begins. I watch as Shayne beats Sohinki for the first match.

“Alright Rose, Noah, you’re up,” Joe winks. I roll my eyes and make my way in front. I end up doing a flip for the vs card.

“Shit, I’m fucked,” Noah states as we get up onto the stands.

“Noah, know that I’m rooting for you,” Anthony starts, “but yeah, Rose is going to kick your ass.”

I smirk as we start. It takes about a good 15 seconds before I knock Noah off. Anthony cheers for me.

“I feel like this is really conflicting for Anthony,” I comment. “I mean, he has to support me, but his team is losing.” Everyone chuckles. I notice Noah takes off his glasses. I mimic his actions. “I might as well make this fair.” I toss my glasses to Anthony. We fight again, and I easily knock him off in five seconds.

“I am so glad you let Rose play for me,” Ian mentions. I cheer as Noah and I both get out of the ring. We are led to an area to do interviews about the match.

“I mean, I felt really bad because I do want my cousin to win this year’s summer games, but at the same time I’m happy because I won the match,” I state. Noah and I walk back to the games to watch Mari and Courtney battle. Before their match starts, Anthony hands me back my glasses. I smile and put them on.

After about fifteen minutes of filming, the Harshmallows win. I laugh as everyone starts to jump around. I take off the Harshmallows shirt and throw it over to Joe.

“Well I guess we know who’s going to wear the pants in the relationship,” he jokes. “Anyways, you’re not needed until we film Sleepover, so you’re free to do whatever you want.”

I smile as I skip to my cabin. I change out of my camp counselor outfit and put on my _I Hate Everybody_ tank top. I take off my bandana and undo my braid before putting my hair up into a ponytail. I walk outside my cabin only to be tackled in a hug. I scream as the person lifts me off of my feet.

“ROSEY!” Melody yells. I laugh as she sets me down. “I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too,” I chuckle. I turn and give Kai his hug. “I’ve missed you too Kai.”

“That’s good because it was lonely without you,” Kai whispers. I smile and pull away.

"Well guys, welcome to Camp Smosh," I say.

“So, I’m assuming this is our cabin?” Kai asks.

“Yup, just set your things in there,” I tell them. They nod and walk in.

“Well glad to see that Melody and Kai made it here safely,” Anthony says as he walks up to me. “I was going to tell you to check up on Sohinki, but I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?” I ask. “Because I mean, I can do it.”

“Go be with your best friends.” I smile and wait for the two to get out.

“So, what first?” Kai asks.

“How about we go to the stage and just hang out?” I suggest. They agree, and Kai immediately picks me up. “Really?” He shrugs before I direct them on where to go. As soon as we get to the stage, he sets me down.

“So, what have you done so far?” Melody questions.

“Well, I’ve pretty much been the junior camp counselor and the camp nurse,” I answer. “I also got to play one of the games.”

“Were you on Anthony’s team or Ian’s?” Kai inquires.

“I was on Ian’s.”

“Left Anthony with conflict,” Melody starts. “Good choice.” I smirk and rest my head on Kai’s shoulder. “Early morning?” I nod.

“Well that sucks,” Kai remarks. I roll my eyes. “What? That does suck, but we also had to get up, take a flight here only to be stuck on a three hour car ride.”

“At least you guys were able to sleep,” I remind him. He sighs in defeat.

“Hey Rose!” I turn to see Noah walking towards us.

“Hey Noah,” I smile. “Whatcha need?”

“I’m just about to start filming Put It In My Mouth,” he answers. “I was wondering if you’re helping with that production.”

“I’m not,” I tell him. “Anthony gave me the rest of today off.”

“Yeah, well he didn’t for me,” Kai adds on. “I actually have to go help with that.”

“Noah, you okay with taking Kai with you?” I ask.

“Sure.” I smile and kiss Kai’s cheek.

“See you both later.” Noah leads Kai away.

“You know, that boy _really_ likes you,” Melody mentions as soon as they’re out of earshot. “Like, he gave Kai a death glare the moment you kissed his cheek.”

“He did not,” I argue. “Besides, why would someone like him like someone like me. He hasn’t figured out how psychotic I am.”

“I mean, you never know.”


	6. Midnight Dip

"You know, it's been a while since we last did archery," Melody comments as we walk back to the cabin.

"Right! I'm just glad that we got to teach people how to use a bow and arrow before we let them do this game," I add on. "I'm just glad I decided to put my contacts on for it."

"Yeah, you guys are better than I remember," Kai compliments. "Remind me again why you didn't join the archery team?"

"Because the coach hated us and liked playing favorites," we both tell him.

By the time we got back to the cabin, a wave of weariness hits me. After today’s events, I was ready to head to bed. I claim the bathroom first and grab my clothes. I quickly change into a pair of shorts and a tank top before taking my contacts out. I grab all of my clothes and walk into the main part of the cabin.

As I get into my bunk, Anthony tells me, “Hey, looks like Sohinki’s heading home tomorrow, so you really won’t be needed to even out the teams anymore.” I nod and slip into my covers.

"Thanks for letting Kai, Melody, and I practice our archery skills while you guys filmed more today," I thank.

"No problem." He kisses my forehead. "I have one more thing to film, and then I'm going to bed.

Kai climbs onto the top bunk next to me and hands me my glasses. “You left these in the bathroom.” I thank him and set them next to me.

About an hour goes by, and everyone has gotten into their bunks and off to snoozeville. Another few hours of staring up at the ceiling in the darkness goes by, and I still haven't fallen asleep. I decide to check the time. 1:25. I let out a sigh and look over to Kai’s bunk.

"Kai," I quietly call out.

“Can’t fall asleep?” he whispers.

“Mm-hmm.” I see his figure sit up in bed.

“Come on. Let’s go.” We both climb out of our bunks, careful not to wake anyone up.  I slip on a pair of flip flops as he grabs his blanket and phone. After Kai puts on his shoes, we sneak out of the cabin.

“So just sit and talk or night hike?” I ask.

“Well lucky for you, I went exploring a bit after dinner,” he tells me. “You up for just dipping our feet in the pool?” I nod. He holds his hand out, and I happily grab it. He uses his phone as a flashlight and leads me towards the pool. We climb over the gate and kick our shoes to the side. We dip our feet in as he drapes the blanket over our shoulders. “So, how are you liking it so far?”

“It’s okay. The people are really nice,” I answer. “It’s just really different.”

“Well, luckily, you’ll have Melody by your side.”

“But I won’t have you.” We both let out a sigh. “You’ve been there for me since forever. It’s not going to be the same.” Kai wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him.

“You know, I can just not go to UNR and apply here next semester,” he mentions.

“No, go to UNR. Just know that I’m going to be missing you.” He chuckles and kisses my cheek. I lean my head onto his shoulder and look up at the stars. “The stars look really pretty tonight.”

“They aren’t as pretty as you though.” I roll my eyes and look at him. “I’m not lying. You truly are beautiful.” Before anything else, we both had the same idea and push each other in. We both resurface laughing.

“Well good to know we think so similarly,” I giggle.

“Great minds think alike.” We swim up to steps of the pool and sit on them. He takes off his shirt before I lean my head onto his shoulder yet again. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

“Remind me again why we broke up?” I ask.

“Neither of us were really ready,” he whispers. “Plus, we didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” We both let out sighs. “We never had the best timing.”

“And we never will.” I look over to him. I notice him switching his gaze from my eyes to my lips. I find myself mirroring his actions as I feel myself start to lean in. Our lips are centimeters apart. Neither of us wants to move in. “So, are we just going to spend our time in limbo then?” I chuckle. He shrugs and gives me a quick peck. His forehead rests on top of mine. “You know, it’s been a while since I’ve last kissed someone.”

“I know,” he says. “Seeing as the last person you kissed was _Brant._ ” I bite my lip and look down. “Shit, sorry. I forgot.”

“It’s fine,” I breathe out. “I mean, he was just another heartbreak I guess.”

“Well if it's worth anything, I'm glad you're taking a break away from him. He seemed really toxic to your well-being. Plus, I'm pretty sure he hated me with a burning passion.” I let out a small laugh. “Now there’s that adorable laugh I love.” He tilts my head back up by gently placing two fingers on my chin. He leans in and presses his lips against mine. Our kiss is cut short by the sound of footsteps. We pull apart and look to see two people walking by us.

“What did I say about sneaking out in the middle of the night?” I hear Anthony ask.

“You just said no night hikes. You never said anything about late night talks,” I smirk.

“I’ll go grab you guys towels,” he says. The person next to him, who I assume is Melody, jumps over the gate and sits on the opposite edge of the pool. Kai and I swim over to her.

“Did you guys really come out here without me?” she asks.

“Hey, you’re the one who doesn’t want your sleep interrupted,” Kai defends.

“Yeah, but Anthony had to wake me up because he started freaking out that you guys weren’t there,” she tells us. She pulls the sleeves of her hoodie down and dips her feet in. “You both know that we have a long day tomorrow, right?”

“But I can function on ten minutes of sleep, just like high school,” I recall. The two of them laugh. “Anyways, go get some sleep. I know you need it.”

She nods and stands up. “Good night you two. Don’t have too much fun without me.” As Melody jumps over the fence, Anthony comes back with towels.

He drapes them over the fence. “Please don’t stay out too long. I don’t want to hear you complaining about being tired.”

“Night Anthony,” I say as I wave to him. He rolls his eyes and walks back to the cabin.

As soon as he’s out of sight, Kai turns towards me. “Now, where were we?”

“Kai, we probably shouldn’t be doing this,” I remind him.

“But is it what you want?” I bite my lip knowing the answer to it.

“Fuck it,” I mumble before pulling him in for another kiss. This one was more heated than the last as I wrap my legs around his hips. He takes his arm and scoops me closer to him. He pulls apart as he starts kissing down my neck. I let out a quiet moan and bite my lip. “Kai, we really shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks as he pulls back. I nod. He lets go of me, and I unwrap myself from him. “So, we still keeping this a secret from everyone.”

“Yeah,” I whisper. “We should go.” Kai gets out of the pool and holds his hand out to help me out. We grab our towels and wrap them around us. We gather our things and head back to the cabin.

I reach my hand for the door handle, but Kai stops me. “So, this isn’t going to be a thing again, is it?” I let out a sigh. “I know, it’s complicated.”

“Do you still love me in that way?” I ask.

“Of course I do.” I turn to face him. “Look, I know things between us are weird. You really are my best friend, and I don’t want to do anything to ruin that, but I love you.” I give him a really quick kiss before opening the door.

“We’ll talk about this when we’re both well rested.”


	7. We Need To Talk

I wake up to see that Kai and I are cuddling in the same bunk. I smile and kiss his cheek. His eyes flutter open, and he gives me a soft smile. “Good morning beautiful,” he whispers. I blush at his words. He takes his phone and checks the time. “You should probably go back to your bunk before someone realizes that you’re here.” I nod and leap onto my bunk.

“You know, last night was the best I’ve slept in a while,” I admit. Even in the small amount of light seeping through the curtains, I can see his smile. “I think I’m going to get ready since I’m probably needed for a few things.” He nods and lies back down. I jump out of my bunk and make my way to the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and wait for it to warm up. I walk back into the room to grab my clothes for the day. I bring them into the bathroom and strip down. I hop into the shower and let the warm water sooth my body. After about fifteen minutes, I turn off the water and wrap my towel around me. I hear a small knock at the door; I open it to see Kai standing there.

“You okay if I take a shower while you finish getting ready?” he asks.

“Yeah, that should be fine,” I reply. I move to the side to let him in before I close the door and lock it. He hops into the shower and closes the curtain before he strips down and turns on the water. I put in my contacts and start putting on lotion when someone else knocks at the door.

I open it to reveal Melody. “So Kai’s in the shower right now,” I tell her.

“Yeah, I sorta figured since neither of you were in your bunks,” she chuckles. She walks in and locks the door behind her. “Hey Kai, I’m taking a shower right after you, so leave it on.”

“Got it,” he answers. “I’m almost done.”

“Well, when you’re done, can you put lotion on my back?” I question as I undo and rewrap my towel.

“Yes.” I smile as I grab Melody’s towel. I hold it up to cover her in case Kai gets out while she’s stripping down. She grabs her towel and wraps it around her.

“Okay, I’m done.” We look towards the shower to see Kai wrapping his towel around his waist. He walks over to me, and I turn around. We face away from the shower so Melody can come in. Once she’s in, I take off my towel and let Kai put lotion on my back.

“You know, we’re all pretty close,” Melody comments.

“I mean, I guess you can say that.” Kai finishes putting lotion on my back and turns me around. He gives me a quick kiss before turning around. I blush and put on my clothes for today. “Alright, I’m dressed, so I’ll just do my hair after breakfast.”

“I’ll meet you out in a bit,” Kai says. I nod and gather all of my things. I throw them onto my bunk and grab my glasses.

“What are you doing up so early?” I turn to see Noah sitting up in his bunk.

“I don’t know,” I answer. “Guess my body decided to make me wake up.”

“Who’s in the bathroom?”

“Melody and Kai.”

“Can I ask you something?” I nod and walk over to his bunk. He scoots over, and I take a seat next to him. “What’s going on between you and Kai?”

“What do you mean?” I cautiously ask.

“I mean...just...you guys are awfully close.”

“Of course we’re close,” I laugh. “He’s my best friend in the whole world. What’s with all of these questions?”

“Nothing.” I give him a skeptic look. “I’ll tell you later.” I nod and get up.

“Well then, I’ll see you in a bit.” I walk out of the cabin and make my way to the dining hall. As I start walking, I hear someone call my name.

I turn around to see Kai chasing after me. “You know, you forgot your phone,” he tells me as he approaches my side. I thank him and put it in my pocket. He looks around before bringing me in for a quick kiss. “Sorry, just had to do that.”

“It’s fine,” I blush before scanning the area. I pull him in for a second kiss. He smiles and takes my hand before we walk to the dining area. “You know, we’re gonna have to talk about this soon.”

“Yeah, but can we not do it now? I’m still waking up.”

“That’s fine.” I smile and lean my head on his arm.

As we walk in, we see Joe and Sunny talking. I immediately let go of his hand and walk over to them. “Hey, how come you guys are up so early?” I ask.

“Because we have things to make sure production goes smoothly today,” Sunny answers. “Plus, we gotta make sure that the car gets here for Sohinki.”

“Well, anything you need me to do?”

“Not currently. We got quite a bit of filming done yesterday. As far as I’m aware, we have two more games before the final relay today,” Joe tells me. “You’re really not needed until we set up kickball.”

“And even that’s going to take a while,” Sunny adds on.

“Well then, I’m just going to eat breakfast and sit by the pool then.”

They nod and I head back over to Kai, who is now talking to Melody. “You know, you guys really have to start waiting for me,” she says as soon as I walk over to them.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you’re the last one to get up,” I smirk. She rolls her eyes. “Anyways, you guys know what you’re needed for yet?”

“I know as much as I have to help set up kickball and get props ready for the talent show,” Kai answers.

“And I have to set up the relay race,” Melody says, “and do their makeup for the Mad Max video.”

“Well, I have to do all of the above, so we better eat up.” The two follow me as I walk into the kitchen. I end up making us pancakes.

“Please tell me you made some for me too.” I turn around to see Anthony there.

“You’re lucky I love you enough to make you some.” I motion towards his plate. “And I made some for everyone else too because I was feeling nice today.”

“You really are the best,” he tells me as he gives me a hug. “Oh, and Melody, Sunny is looking for you.”

“I guess I have to start working,” she jokes. She hops off of the counter and walks out with Anthony.

“You ready to talk about it?” Kai asks as soon as we’re alone.

“Kai,” I sigh. “I don’t even know what to say. I mean, yes I love you, but I don’t know if this would work out.”

“I mean, we’ll never know unless we try,” he mentions. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head in the space between my neck and shoulder.

“I was talking about you being so far away.” I turn off the griddle. He takes his head off of my shoulder, and I turn around to face him. “We both know that a long distance relationship in that regard is not healthy for either of us."

“Well, I have a proposal for you.” I motion for him to continue. “How about we go on a trial date? Nothing too fancy or anything, but something that we could use to see how we could be as a couple. After we’re done here, how about we take a day away from everyone and go on a real date.”

“Alright. Let’s do it.” His smile widens as he kisses my cheek. “Now come on. We gotta take these pancakes out there before anyone gets suspicious about us.”

“And by anyone, you mean Anthony?”

“It’s not just Anthony I’m worried about,” I admit. He nods and takes the tray of pancakes out to the dining hall. We set it down before grabbing our plates. As soon as we sit down at a table, everyone else gets up and grabs their share of the food. I watch as Noah glances over at my direction before quickly turning away.  _Why am I so worried about Noah finding out?_

“So, what’s going on between you two?” Melody asks as she takes a seat next to us.

“Nothing’s going on,” we say.

“You sure, because I’m pretty sure I saw you two kiss last night,” she smirks.

“She’s my best friend,” Kai reminds her.

“Also, don’t you think I would have told you if Kai and I kissed,” I chime in.

She gives us a skeptical look but shrugs. I glance over at Kai to see that relief wash over his face. “Okay, I believe you guys...for now.” The three of us go back to idly chatting while everyone else heads over to play pain pong.

“Hey, you know how I said that you weren’t needed until kickball,” Joe starts. I nod. “Well, we need you for the intro of pain pong.”

“Can I have a moment to quickly do my hair and grab my flannel?” I inquire.

“You have like five minutes because everyone’s still getting in position,” he tells me. I nod.

“I’ll run and grab your flannel and bandana,” Melody says. “I have to grab a jacket anyways.” I thank her while I go to braiding my hair. I quickly do my hair in two braids.

“I am so glad I decided to stick with glasses,” I mumble.

“Hey Kai, do you think you could help us with pain pong too?” Joe asks. “You and Rose would be doing a quick demonstration.”

“Sure,” he answers. “Do I need a junior counselor name too?”

“That’d be helpful,” he says before walking away.

“Well I guess it’ll be junior counselors Kill Me Plz and I’m Dead Inside,” I joke. He laughs as we both get up. Melody soon returns with my items. As I tie my flannel around my waist, she ties the bandana around my head. “Okay, now go help with props. Kai and I are needed for the intro.”

“Have fun you two,” she winks. We both roll our eyes and sprint to the rec center.

As soon as we walk in, Matt throws Kai a shirt. “You have to have the junior counselor look, so here’s your tank.” He takes off his flannel and shirt to replace it with the tank before he puts his flannel back on.  

“Okay, you guys are like one of those sappy couples now,” Anthony comments as we take our positions. I roll my eyes. “Come on, you and Kai both have to admit it.”

I look over at Kai to see him toss his phone at Anthony. “You guys are dorks,” I say as Kai wraps his arm around my waists and brings me closer to him. They laugh as Anthony takes a bunch of pictures. “You know, Melody should have been here for this.”

“Well after we film the intro, we can grab her for pictures.” I smile as I pull away from Kai. I take a quick glance over at Noah to see him giving Kai a death glare. _Weird._ I shake off the feeling and get into position to start filming.

Kai and I start our game of pain pong as Anthony and Ian explain the rules. I watch as Kai misses the ball on purpose. He tosses me the ball and puts his shirt over his head. I hit the ball and aim for his chest.

“Fuck,” I hear him breathe out as it hits right above his belly button.

“And this is why I’m glad our junior counselors aren’t playing this game,” Ian states. I smile and wink at the camera before Kai and I walk off.

“You okay?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he tells me. “I’m just glad you didn’t hit me in the balls like last time.”

“I’m still sorry about that!” He laughs as we walk into our cabin. “Anyways, I’m going to sleep for a little bit more.”

“No you’re not,” he says pulling me back.

“Please, it’ll just be an hour?” I pled. I bring my hands up to my mouth and bat my eyelashes.

“Don’t you dare use your anime eyes against me.” I move closer to him. “Fine, but only an hour. I’m going to get the props ready for the talent show.” I cheer and hop into my bunk. “I’m going to come back to wake you up though.”

“You better.” I lean down to give him a kiss.

“You know, we should probably stop doing this before our trial date."

"Maybe."


	8. Last Night at Camp Smosh

“So do I actually have to play?” I ask as I tie my hair up in a ponytail. 

“Yup,” Anthony says, “so do you Kai.” We both let out a groan and head to change into our swim suits. “You guys have like five minutes!” We jog into our cabin and look through our bags. I take out my bikini and walk into the bathroom. I change out of my clothes and put on the two piece swimsuit. 

“Need any help with the back?” I hear Kai ask.

“Yes please.” He opens the door as I hold the top in place. He ties it for me before throwing my Smosh shorts over my shoulder. I slip them on and put on my flip flops. Kai then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder before he runs out of our cabin. “Why did you think this was a good idea?”

“Because it’s me.” I laugh as he runs over to everyone. I look to see that he didn’t stop running when we got to Anthony.

“Kai, don’t you fucking dare!” I watch as he runs around the field once. “Kai, I swear to God if you-”

“If I what?” I could practically feel his smirk.

“Anthony! Help!” 

“Sorry, but you’re on your own for this one,” he says. Before I could say anything else, Kai drops me into a pool of lube.

I start coughing due to the fact some got in my mouth. “Did you really not have enough money in the budget for edible lube?” I yell. “Seriously, this tastes worse than ass.”

“How would you know what ass tastes like Little Miss I Don’t Do Anal,” both Kai and Melody tease. I cup my hands together and fill it with lube before throwing it at them. Melody runs away while Kai just nods. 

“Okay, I deserve that.” He holds out his hand to help me up, but I end up pulling him down instead. “Oh, now it’s on.”

“Well, you better start running now because you know how this is going to end.” His eyes widen as he scrambles to get up. I stand up and chase him around. Once I’m close enough, I tackle him into another pool of lube.

“Okay, well if you two lovebirds are done, we have a game to start,” Melody says handing us towels. We dry off and get in front of the camera. We hide behind Ian and Anthony as they start explaining.

“And Matt and Joe will be playing, pitching, catching for both teams,” Anthony explains. “Not only that, but we have our two junior counselors joining our teams for this game.”

“I call Rose,” Ian states.

“Can I just have a game where my competitive cousin doesn’t play against me?” he questions.

I laugh and stand by his side. “Sorry Ian, but I have to stick with my cousin this round,” I tell him. He shrugs and puts an arm around Kai. “Anyways, let the games begin!”

Everyone scatters around. I take off my shorts and throw them to Melody. “Thanks for the heads up,” she says as she puts my shorts on a chair. I smile and run out.

I stand relatively close to Noah. “You know, you look really cute.” I blush and turn my attention towards the game.

I watch as they have Ian kick first and make it to first base. I notice that Kai’s kicking next. I smirk and get ready. I watch his movement as he kicks the ball. I grab the ball and throw it directly at him to where it hits his chest. 

I smirk as he falls into the pool of lube. 

“I guess this serves me right for beforehand,” he calls out. I wink and blow him a kiss. I get back to my spot as we watch the next few kicks. Soon enough, Ian runs and steals home base for a point. 

“Is it too late to go back to being on Ian’s team?” I question.

“You’re the only hope this team has for winning,” Anthony says.

I groan as Keith comes up to kick. As soon as he kicks the ball, it goes flying over to Noah’s direction. He catches it.

“Noah, over here,” I call out as I run towards first base. He runs and throws it at me. I catch it and land in the pool of lube, getting Flitz out. 

“And this is why I need you on my team,” Anthony reminds me. I roll my eyes and laugh. Kai and I then grab hoses to help rewater the field. I laugh as Joe puts one in between his legs. 

Once we’re done rewatering it, I point my hose and Kai and spray him. “Seriously?”

“What, I thought you would have wanted to get all of the lube off of your body,” I smirk. Instead of saying a comeback, he sprays me with water. “Thank you! I needed that.”

As the game progresses, I watch as my team is down 3-0. “Okay, Rose, you’re kicking after Wes. Seriously, you two are our only hopes for scoring.”

“Well, we almost got a run last inning if someone hadn’t fucked up,” I say looking over to Anthony.

“Hey, you’re lucky she’s only allowed to trash talk about me right now,” Anthony mentions. “Because otherwise, she’d be getting on everyone except Wes and Noah.”

“You have a point there.”

Olivia goes up first, followed by Wes. During Wes’ turn, Olivia gets an out. Anthony starts cheering me on as I get up to kick. I watch Joe as he throws the ball. I notice that Kai’s over by third base. “This one’s for you Kai!” I kick the ball over his head and run to first base. I smile as Wes makes it to second base. 

“I’ve got a special move,” I hear Anthony cheer. 

“Don’t be a disgrace to the family!” I call out.

“Thanks for the encouragement!” I roll my eyes and keep my eye on the next base. As soon as Anthony kicks, I run as fast as I could to second base. I hear that Anthony got out as soon as I slide into my base. As everyone focus on trying to get Wes out, I steal third base. Joven kicks next, and luckily, they don’t catch it. I run and slide onto home plate, getting us a second point.

“Whoo!” I yell as Wes picks me up. He sets me down only for me to be tackled in a hug by Anthony.

“Told you I needed you on my team,” he chuckles. I laugh as we hear Courtney get out. “At least we got a couple of points.” 

Kai and I stand next to Ian and Anthony as they do the end card. As soon as we’re done filming, Sunny calls out. “We’ll start the last game in two hours.” All of the Smosh personalities start sliding around, and Anthony drags Kai in to join them.

“You know, you were the best player on our team.” I turn to head to the side to see Noah standing there.

“Thanks,” I smile.

“Do you think I can talk to you alone?” he asks. I nod and follow him. We walk to the cabins. “So, there’s something I want to ask you.” He rubs the back of his neck. 

“Hey Rose.” We turn our attention to Anthony and Kai who are running over to us. 

I look at Noah and mouth  _ I’m sorry. _ “What do you fuckers want?”

“You have to hurry to get ready. You’re still needed to help set up,” Anthony reminds me.

“Come on,” Kai says grabbing my hand. He pulls me into the cabin. We start getting cleaned up when Kai breaks the silence. “So what’s going on with you and Noah?”

“Nothing’s going on,” I tell him. “We’re just friends.”

“But he seems to really like you.” I roll my eyes and give him  _ the look.  _ “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. It’s just, I don’t want to mess anything up and have someone scoop you up.”

“Well, how about we go on our trial date first before either of us make any decisions,” I comment. He nods. “Now come on, we better clean up fast. We have a job to do.”

A few hours later, the final game and the talent show were finally over with. As everyone was getting ready for the Mad Max shoot, I head into the cabin and flop onto Anthony’s bunk.

“You really couldn’t have climbed onto your bunk?” Anthony teases. I flip him off. “You’re lucky I got you off of having to work on this video.” 

“Well at least Kai is going to have fun,” I say as I bury my head in his pillow. I hear the two laugh. 

“Go get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow.” Anthony kisses my head before he walks out with Kai. 

After a few minutes, I feel a dip next to me. I lift my head up to see Noah.

“Hey,” he says. I smile. “You too tired to go for a walk.” 

“Not at all.” I get up and grab my hoodie.  I slip on my converse. He holds out his hand, which I gladly accept.

I follow him, and we find ourselves at the stage. We sit on the edge, and I lean my head to rest on his shoulder.

“I’m going to miss it up here,” I mention. 

“I think I will too,” he adds on. “I just wish I got to spend more time with you.” 

“Well I’m here right now.” He smiles and wraps an arm around my waist. “What did you want to ask me earlier?” 

“I...well I...it’s just that…” He stumbles over his words. “There’s this girl that I’m really starting to like. I’ve only known her for a few days, but I can feel myself falling for her. I just…I don’t know what to do,” he explains.

“Well, I would say just get to know her more. Figure out all of her likes and dislikes. See what she’s passionate about.” He nods. “Do I know this girl?” He nods again. “Can I know who it is?"

“Nope,” he says. “It’s something no one here knows.”

“Okay, well please tell me who it is before you ask her out.” He chuckles. “Anyways.”

A silence falls, but for once it didn’t feel awkward. I look towards the mountains to see the sun set. “The sky always look beautiful at this time,” I comment.

“That’s not the only thing that’s beautiful,” I hear Noah mumble. I tilt my head up to see him staring at me.

“What are you looking at?” I question. He shrugs and smiles. I bite my lip and look back at the pastel sky. It could have been a mere few minutes or an hour, but sitting with Noah feels different. “So, what now?”

“I don’t know,” he answers. “I’m honestly glad that I’m here with you.” I take another glance at him. He smiles and pulls me onto his lap. Another few minutes pass before someone calls out to us, and I immediately pull away

“Hey Noah, Rose, wanna play ping pong?” Keith asks.

“No thanks,” Noah answers. He nods and walks away. 

“You know, you could have gone,” I mention.

“But I’d much rather spend some time with you.” I blush. “You know, you could put your head back on my chest.” I bite my lip and set my head on his chest. “You know, I can get used to this.”

“Used to what exactly?” 

He shrugs. “Just...this I guess.” 

“Very specific,” I tease. He lets out a chuckle. “So, what’s been your favorite thing about Smosh Games?”

“Besides spending time with you? I guess it’d have to be when we went head to head for that one game,” he answers.

I chuckle, “You mean when I kicked your ass?”

“Hey, I at least tried!” 

I pat his chest a few times. “Whatever you say.” I let out a yawn. “Anyways, I’m getting pretty tired.” I give him a hug. 

“I could walk you back to the cabins if you’d like,” he offers.

“That’s sweet, but you should go hang out with everyone else. I mean, after all, we don’t need to add more fuel to Joe’s ship,” I joke. He laughs. “Good night Noah.”

“Good night Rose.”


	9. Waterparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I have a few chapters written (finally)!

“Finally!” I scream as soon as I get out of the car. “I’m so fucking glad to be out of that cramped car.”

“At least you had Kai next to you,” Melody says. “I was stuck next to your cousin the whole time. At least Kai would cuddle with you.”

“I’m sorry, but it got too weird at one point,” Anthony defends. We all laugh as everyone gets handed out Smosh Summer Games tank tops. I take my shirt off and slip on the tank.

“This is gonna be fun!” I exclaim. Kai takes both mine and Melody’s hands as we run towards the entrance.

“You guys still need your tickets!” Sunny calls out. We stop in our tracks and wait for everyone to catch up. The three of us follow Matt as he gives the guy our tickets.

As soon as we get in, we give our things to Anthony.

“What do you three think you’re doing?” he questions.

“Heading to the lazy river,” I answer.

“You guys still have to help film.” The three of us groan. “Hey, you guys are getting paid for all of this.”

“How come this is the first we’re hearing of this?” Melody inquires.

“Yeah, you never said anything about being paid,” I add on. “Or is this another surprise?”

“I mean, you guys are broke college kids. There was no way we’d get away with not paying you,” Joe states. We nod knowing it was too true. “Anyways, we’re going to film the trivia bit first, so you’re not exactly needed yet.”

“What exactly are you doing for the trivia thing?” I ask. Joe points to the slides that drop you through a trapdoor. “I’m in!”

“Me too!” Kai says.

“You guys don’t have to do anything for this,” Sunny repeats.

“But it’s a fun slide to go down,” I reply.

“Well, I’m gonna sit this one out,” Melody comments. I nod and hand her my glasses. “You’re lucky that I really am sitting this one out.”

“Can I sit this one out too?” Olivia asks.

“Nope,” Matt states. Kai and I lead the way as we climb the mountain of stairs. As soon as we get to the top, Kai immediately calls the slide with turns.

“Wimp,” I tease.

“Hey, I’m not good with straight drops,” he says. I shrug and make my way next to the slide.

“Hold it you two,” Sunny starts, “you’re now in this video.” We both let out a groan as we take our places for the intro.

We smile as Anthony explains what’s happening. “Alright guys, let’s do this!” he finishes.

I smile as Kai and I are the first ones to go.

“Woah, shouldn’t the team captains go first?” Wes asks.

“I’m completely fine with this,” both Ian and Anthony say.

“Plus, they don’t actually have to participate,” Sunny replies. He hands me a GoPro. “You need to film a point of view shot of the slide though.”

“That’s fine,” I smile. I strap the GoPro onto my wrist.

“Let’s fucking go!” Kai yells.

I step into the big drop slide and immediately am greeted with a heartbeat. “Oh shit.” The door closes. I look over at Kai and smile. As the countdown begins, I scream, “Pull the lever, Kronk!” The door opens, and I fall. “Wrong lever!” I close my eyes as I hit the curve and wait until I come to a stop to stand up. I turn to see Kai getting up. “That was so much fucking fun!”

“I’m so glad you were fine doing that death drop because I would have shit myself if I did that one,” he says. I laugh and give him a hug.

We walk to the end and wait for Anthony and Ian to drop down. Once they’re at the bottom, I run up to Anthony and give him a hug. “So how did you enjoy that slide?”

“I’m currently wondering how you’re not in pain,” he tells me. I laugh as we walk back up the steps. We make it in time to see Olivia and Shayne get in.

“I don’t want to do it anymore,” Olivia says. As Ian goes to comfort her, I walk over to Shayne.

“Just letting you know, don’t look down,” I smirk.

He turns towards me. “How the fuck did you have fun on this?” I shrug and walk over to Noah.

“Hey,” he smiles. “How did you not shit yourself when you did that?”

“I’ve been cliff diving before,” I tell him. “Like, jumping off of a cliff of a minimum of fifty feet makes this look a lot better.” He nods. We continue to chat until it was his turn. I watch as he and Courtney did rock, paper, scissors to see who would have to do the _death drop._

Noah starts cursing the moment he has to do the death drop. “Rose, want to trade with me?”

“You’re on your own for this one,” I say. I stand next to Anthony as we end the video. Once we finish filming, I turn to Kai. “Well, that was fun.”

“Let me guess, you’re going to do it one more time?” I nod and smile as I get into the tube again.

“You’re fucking insane,” Shayne says. I give him a small wave before the countdown starts.

After an hour and a half of having fun around the waterpark, Anthony and Ian leave. “I’m going to head back to the apartment now,” he says. “Do any of you three want to come with?”

Melody agrees while Kai and I shake our heads. “Is it okay if I stay here for a bit?”

“Umm, yeah. Just let me see who could take you home,” he says. He walks over to Joe and Sunny. After a minute, he walks back to us. “Joe will take you home.” I nod and give him a hug. “See you later Padilla.”

“Stay safe Vlaire,” he whispers. “I mean it, stay with them please.” I nod.

As he grabs his things, I give both Melody and Kai a hug. “Movie night tomorrow?”

“Of course,” the two reply.

“See you guys back at the apartment.” They walk away with Anthony and Ian while I make my way back to the group. “So, what now?”

“Well, we’re going to film the truth or dare video,” Sunny tells me. I nod. I sit at the edge of the pool with my feet in the water and help grab the truths and dares from twitter.

Halfway through the video, Shayne comes over to me and pulls me into the inner tube. “And you’re doing this because?”

“Because Sunny thought you should be in this video, and I agreed,” he replies. I nod as Sunny comes with a two-person inner tube. Shayne sets me down on one side before getting in the other.

“Rose, truth or dare?” everyone asks.

“Dare,” I smile. “I ain’t no bitch!”

“I got this one,” Joe says. “So for our little Rose here, instead of getting one from twitter, I’m going to give her a dare.”

“Is it too late to switch to truth?” Everyone laughs. “No seriously, can I please switch to truth? I say I ain’t a bitch, but knowing Joe, I gotta try to get out of this one.”

“Nope,” he smirks. “Your dare is to-”

“Remember, Anthony has to approve of this first!” I interject.

“I already got it approved.” _Oh shit._ “Your dare is to battle someone on an innertube.”

“Do I get to choose who I battle or?”

“It’ll be _random._ ” I switch places with Lasercorn and everyone brings me to the middle. I point my finger and close my eyes as Sunny and Matt spin me. After about thirty seconds, I stop. I open my eyes to see that I’m pointing at Shayne.

“Well this oughta be interesting,” I comment. Matt moves our innertube into the middle. "Also, how is this fair! I'm a five-foot little happa Asian girl against someone who goes to the gym!"

"I have faith in you!" Joe cheers. "I've seen you take on Wes!"

I roll my eyes as I get on my knees and mimic Shayne's actions. We interlock our hands and wait until they count us down.

"Alright! I want a clean fight!" Sunny says. "3...2...1...FIGHT!" 

Shayne and I start pushing each other, and it's pretty even. "You don't give yourself enough credit," Shayne mentions as he starts pushing a little bit harder. I end up ducking a little bit and push upwards, which causes Shayne to lose balance. I easily push him to the side. 

"And Rose is the winner!" Matt says. I smile and cheer as Shayne resurfaces and pulls me down into the water. 

As I resurface, I look him straight in the eye and pretend to be mad before I burst out laughing. "I guess I deserve that." Everyone laughs as we continue the video. 


End file.
